Joey and Lauren - Not Going Anywhere
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Set after tonight's episode when we see Joey emerge from the police station in tears, what happens if Lauren followed him there?
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who know me, once I've got an idea in my head, that's that. This is just a little continuation from the final Joey scene where he walked out of the police station near tears (poor baby) – wouldn't it have been perfect if Lauren had been there too?**

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew exactly where Joey had gone after the pub. Making my excuses about having college work to do, I grabbed my coat and followed him out of the pub, watching him as he made his way down the market, pulling my coat on and following him down to the police station…

Standing outside it was freezing, but I didn't care. I had to make sure he was okay. Fifteen minutes later he appeared and I stood up straight from resting against the pillar I'd been leant on. Watching him as he wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears, he looked up, our eyes locking…

"What're you doing here?" he asked, making his way over to me

"What do you think?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why are you here?" he inquired

"You know why, Joey" I informed him, smiling at him weakly

"I'm just surprised" he admitted "all you've done lately is avoid me, even when I've been trying to help"

"I'm sorry about that" I replied "but I wanna be here for you, Joey. I know you think you have to do this alone but you don't. I'm here. Did you get to see her?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "She was being interviewed"

"Why don't we go back inside and wait for her then?" I suggested

"I don't think that's such a good idea" he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I may or may not have got angry and shouted at one of the police officers" he explained

"Joey" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"She didn't do what they're saying she did, Lauren. You and I both know that" he replied

"I know, but is getting angry really gonna help?" I asked

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Exactly. The best thing we can do is go back to the Square and wait for news" I stated

"If she goes to prison she won't cope, Lauren" he admitted "she's not strong"

"She's stronger than you think, Joey" I informed him, smiling at him weakly

"They'll rip her to shreds, on the stand and if she's sent down, I hate to think what'll happen then" he sighed

"Hey" I proclaimed, nervously wrapping my arms around him as he began to cry. We stood in our own little world for a while before I spoke again, continuing to run my hand through his hair… "come on, let's go"

"Where?" he questioned

"Back to mine. Looks like you could do with a shower and some food" I admitted

"I'm not hungry" he informed me

Shooting him a look, he smiled at me weakly as I pulled away from him, leading him back to the Square and thankfully back to an empty number 5…

JOEY'S POV:

After showering, I changed back into the clothes I'd been in the night before and made my way downstairs, hesitating mid-walk down as I heard Lauren speaking to someone…

"No, it's just family business" she spoke "you don't need to come over, I'm fine. Yeah, I'll see you soon. Okay, bye"

Waiting until I heard her moving around the kitchen, I began to walk again, entering the kitchen a minute later…

"You look better" she admitted, smiling at me warmly "this is for you"

"I said I wasn't hungry" I sighed

"Tough. Eat it, Joey" she replied, setting the bacon sandwich and coffee down in front of me

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat down opposite me

"I didn't mean for you to hear that" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously

"Was it him?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I was meant to be seeing him later"

"You still can" I informed her "I'll have these and go"

"I've cancelled now so it's fine" she assured me "you're not going anywhere"

"Why are you doing all this, Lauren?" I inquired

"Because we're family, Joey, and family sticks together" she informed me

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I sat in a comfortable silence whilst he ate his bacon sandwich. Setting his plate down in the sink once he'd finished, I moved back to the table, taking a sip of my coffee…

"We can just sit here in silence or we can talk. I will listen" I informed him

He smiled at me weakly, taking a sip of his coffee… "I wasn't there for her"

"Wasn't there for who? Alice?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I knew she was getting in far too deep with Michael but I just hated him so much I let it continue. I should've made sure she stayed away from him, kicked him out when I had the chance, but then I risked losing her too"

"You did what you could" I replied, covering his hand with mine

"We argued when she started seeing Tamwar too" he admitted "I should've just let her be. She could've been happy with him and she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. She told me she was a grown woman and she could live her own life and make her own choices and make her own mistakes, that I needed to stop being so overprotective all the time, so that's what I did, I backed off, and now look where she is. She's facing 20 years in prison, Lauren"

"Don't beat yourself up, please" I begged

"I'd trade places with her like that" he informed me, clicking his fingers

"And where would that leave her, hey? Or me for that matter?" I questioned

He stayed silent, our eyes locking with each others as if they were magnets. Removing my hand that I realised was still laid with his, I took a sip of my coffee…

"I never told her I loved her" he spoke after a couple of minutes silence

"Who? Alice?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"You'll get the chance, Joey, I'm sure of it" I replied, smiling at him reassuringly "and besides, she knows you love her, if you didn't you wouldn't have been the way you were about her relationship with Tamwar. You were protecting her because you love her"

"I'm like Derek when it comes to her" he admitted "he was always trying to keep her wrapped up in cotton wool, make her do what he wanted her to do and not have a life, that's pretty much what I've done. Everything she's done the past year we've been here I've judged or made fun of"

"I told you this in the pub and I'll tell you till I'm blue in the face if I have to; you're nothing like Derek, Joey" I sighed "he was a nasty piece of work who thought violence or money could solve everything. You're not like that. You're so different to him, Joey, sometimes it's hard to believe you're his son at all. You're kind, you're handsome, you're smart, you're funny and you're caring, all the things he wasn't, so please stop comparing yourself to him, because you're nothing like him. What happened to Alice wasn't your fault, just like what happened to me wasn't either"

"But maybe, if I'd seen the signs" he stated

"Joey, this is not your fault" I informed him, taking his hand in mine again, trying my hardest to ignore the sparks that shot through me "listen to me, okay? I'm gonna be here for you, whenever you need me for whatever you need. You've taken care of me in the past, now it's my turn to take care of you"

"Who's gonna take care of Alice?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She'll be looked after" I replied, linking my fingers through his, licking my suddenly dry lips

"I love you, Lauren" he admitted, our eyes locking again "I've never stopped. Maybe if I'd told you I loved you more when you were how you were before, then maybe you could've come to me and we could've got you some help together"

"I still love you too" I informed him, smiling at him weakly "but we need to concentrate on what's important right now"

"Which is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You and Alice" I replied "I'm not going anywhere"


	2. Chapter 2

**I did say I wasn't going to continue this and it was only going to be a one-shot but I can't not, I just can't. So many ideas running through my head. And before anyone asks how long this'll turn out to be, God knows…**

JOEY'S POV:

"Hello, yeah, this is he. Sure, what time? Okay, I'll be there. Thanks, bye" I sighed, hanging up the phone

Alice wanted to see me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Abi had gone off to sixth form and Nan and Kirsty had gone to work, leaving me home alone. Mid-way through doing the dishes, a knock at the front door sounded. Drying my hands, I jogged through to the door, opening it to find Joey stood there, hands shoved into his pockets to try and stay warm…

"Come in" I greeted him, smiling at him warmly

"Is it okay for me to be here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Of course it is" I informed him "why wouldn't it be?"

"Just checking" he replied as he followed me through to the kitchen "I got a call from the prison about ten minutes ago, Alice is allowed to have visitors. She's asked for me"

"I told you you'd get to see her" I proclaimed, smiling at him warmly "do you want me to come with you?"

"Not if you don't want to" he admitted "I just need to get everything clear in my head so I can figure out the best way to help her"

"I do wanna come" I informed him "but I've got college soon. I'm only there for an hour so maybe we could meet when I'm on my way back? And come back here and talk about it?"

"I'd like that" he replied "I should probably get off. Thanks, Lauren"

"Anytime" I stated, smiling at him warmly as he bent down to kiss my cheek

JOEY'S POV:

I sat at the table, waiting for Alice to come out. Standing up as I saw her appear behind the locked gates as the guard pulled her keys out to let her into the visiting room, she was a ghost of her former self. She was pale and there were bags under her eyes, one night in here and it had changed her. Imagine what 20 years would do. Sighing heavily, I caught her in my arms as she ran towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she began to cry, my heart breaking with every sob that escaped her lips…

"You need to tell me everything that happened, Al" I informed her

"Everything's such a blur" she admitted "I remember being in the kitchen, watching Michael and Janine argue. And then somehow his hands were wrapped around her throat and I knew I had to do something because he would've killed her, and then he would've killed me too. So I picked up the knife and I stabbed him"

"So you actually did it?" I asked, shock coursing through my veins

"It was once, self-defence, Joey" she replied, her sobs starting again

"Hey, it's okay" I assured her, taking her hands "you were protecting Janine, right? Did you tell the police that?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Janine must've told them something different though, because why would I be in here if she had told them exactly what happened?"

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "Alice, I need you to answer me something else too"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Did you love Michael? You can tell me the truth, I'm not gonna be angry" I assured her

"The police have already asked me that" she sighed "I did, I still do, Joey"

"Okay" I replied "look, I've gotta go but I promise I'll sort this. You can count on me, Al"

"Don't go, Joey, please" she begged

"I have to" I informed her "visiting time is almost over. I'm gonna get you out of here though. You do believe me, don't you?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her reassuringly, I bent down and kissed her cheek, leaving the visiting room…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I can't believe she actually did it" I admitted as Joey filled me in on his visit with Alice

"Neither can I" he sighed "he poisoned her. I'm glad he's dead"

"Joey" I proclaimed

"What? I am. He's done this to my sister, Lauren. Him and his disgusting mind-games"

I swallowed a lump in my throat before speaking again… "It was her choice to get involved with him"

"But he brainwashed her, he manipulated her and I sat back and let it happen. What sort of a brother does that make me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't beat yourself up, Joey" I begged "it's only gonna make things worse"

"You should've seen her in there, Lauren. She's a shell, and that's just one night. Imagine what 20 years is gonna do to her, that's if she lasts that long" he replied

"Stop talking like that right now" I proclaimed "we're gonna sort this out, Joey, I promise"

**A big thank you to mandyjane444 for her idea vomit as we're calling it, these are her ideas too, not just mine. What can happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs that morning, ignoring yet another call from Jake. He could wait as far as I was concerned, there were other issues to deal with. Making my way into the kitchen I was surprised to find Joey sitting at the table, coffee in hand…

"How did you get in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Morning to you too" he greeted me "Abi let me in. She's gone to the caf with Jay"

Nodding my head in understanding, I smiled at him warmly… "You seem better today"

"I am" he admitted "my main focus is getting Alice out of that place, even if it's the last thing I do"

"I was thinking, why don't we get in contact with Uncle Jack?" I suggested "I'm sure he'd know someone who could help us out"

"Not yet" he sighed "I think Janine could be close to cracking"

"Why do you think that?" I questioned, pouring myself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the kitchen table too

"I went to see her when I left here" he informed me "and I'm sure I saw a glimmer of remorse on her face. She's not telling us or the police the whole truth, I'm sure of it"

"So what do you wanna do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I just need to find her weak spot" he replied, draining his coffee "and then I can work on that and get the truth"

"And you think it'll be that easy, do you?" I asked "Janine's clever, Joey"

"My Dad was Derek Branning, Lauren, and as much as I hate to say it, he was a clever man who passed some of his tips onto me. I'll be just fine" he assured me

"Where're you going?" I inquired

"The car lot" he informed me "can't let business go down the pan, can I?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I've got a few things to do myself and then I'll be over, yeah?"

"You don't have to" he replied, standing up and putting his cup in the sink

"I know I don't, but it's my Dad's business, Joey. I'll be there later" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he kissed my cheek and left my house via the back door…

"I am popular" Alice chuckled lightly as she walked over to the visiting room table I'd acquired for us both

"How you doing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm more concerned about Joey" she admitted "can you keep an eye on him for me please?"

"He's doing okay" I informed her "he's focused on getting you out of here. Me too"

"Wait, are you two…?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, maybe, I don't know" I admitted "but we're speaking and we're working on a way to get you out of here, and we will get you out, Al, I promise, you've just gotta be strong, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me weakly…

I arrived back in the Square an hour later. Standing in the gardens, I stood watching Janine's house, wondering how I should play this. Glancing over at the car lot, I saw Joey disappear into the office. Quickly making my way over, I knocked on Janine's front door…

"Great, another Branning" she sighed as she pulled open the door a couple of minutes later

"Can I come in?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"If you're here about Alice, there's nothing I can do" she informed me

"I think there is" I admitted "so, are you gonna let me in or are we gonna have this discussion on the street for everyone to hear?"

Sighing heavily, she moved out of the doorway and motioned for me to come in. Shutting the door behind her, she showed me through to the dining room, both of us taking a seat at the table…

"So?" she asked

"You don't seem as though you're grieving to me" I admitted

"I've got an eighteen month old daughter upstairs who I can't let down" she informed me "I have to be strong for her"

"But surely you just wanna break down and cry, right?" I inquired

"Where are you going with this?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How come you gave the police a different story to the one Alice gave them?" I asked

"Look, I know she's family and everything, but I'm the one telling the truth here. Alice stabbed Michael twice out of pure jealously. She murdered him" she replied

"Love makes you do stupid things, doesn't it?" I questioned

"You should know, you're the one who shacked up with their cousin" she chuckled

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I smiled at her warmly… "I should go. Thanks for your time"

Nodding her head, I stood up and made my way out of the front door, composing myself before making my way down to the car lot…

JOEY'S POV:

"I can look after myself, you know" I informed Lauren as I sat at the kitchen table that evening

"I know you can, but I'm cooking a Shepherd's pie so you might as well have something good in you instead of going for a kebab" she replied, continuing to cut up the vegetables

Chuckling at her, the doorbell rang… "I'll get it"

"Thanks" she stated, smiling at me warmly as I made my way out of the room

Opening the front door to number 5, I was greeted by two police officers…

"Is Lauren Branning home?" one questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Lauren"

"Yeah? How can I help you officers?" she inquired as she made her way to the front door

"We've received a complaint from Ms. Janine Butcher" he informed us "can you come down to the station with us please?"

"What? Why?" she questioned

"If you don't come willingly, we'll be forced to arrest you and you'll spend a night in the cells" the police officer replied

"Okay" she stated

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, what's going on?" Joey asked as he followed myself and the police down the steps

"I'll explain later" I informed him "I'm sorry, Joey"

"What for?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just go back inside" I begged "carry on with dinner, yeah?"

Running a hand over his face, he sighed and made his way back up the steps, shutting the front door behind him…

**Oh dear, oh dear… How do you think Joey will react when Lauren tells him what she did?**


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

"Miss. Branning, you do remember your caution after your assault on Miss. Beale, don't you?" the officer asked me as we sat opposite each other in the interview room

"Of course I do" I replied "what's Janine saying I did?"

"You pushed your way into her home and threatened her, is that right?" he inquired

"No" I proclaimed "I asked to come in because I wanted to talk to her about Alice. Her brother's going crazy and he can't get the answers he needs, which is why I'm trying to for him"

"Even if that means being locked in a cell for a night?" he questioned

"Yeah. But I didn't do anything wrong" I replied "and you only have Janine's word for it"

I made my way out of the police station an hour later, having being let off with yet another caution. Wrapping my cardigan around me, I made my way back to the Square, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I made my way up the steps and unlocked the door…

"So?" Joey asked as I shut the front door behind me, leaning against it

"So what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"The police said something about Janine. Did you go and see her?" he questioned

"Yeah" I informed him, making my way into the kitchen, him following me

"Why couldn't you just leave it?" he asked as I turned to face him

"Because I finally realise how important family is" I admitted "and I'm not gonna just sit back and do nothing whilst they suffer. Janine's hiding something, Joey, I know it, and seeing you like this is breaking my heart"

JOEY'S POV:

"_And seeing you like this is breaking my heart…"_

"I'm sorry" I sighed, wrapping my arms around Lauren, pulling her closer to me as she began to cry

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have interfered" she admitted

"What did the police say?" I asked, pulling away from her, my eyes watching her, my hand working of it's own accord, pushing some hair behind her ear

She stayed silent for a minute or two before composing herself, both of us realising what I'd just done… "They let me off with a caution. I have to stay away from Janine. She told them I forced myself into her house and that's a lie. Who knows what else she's lying about?"

I smiled at her weakly, letting my hand that was still locked in her hair detangle itself, my thumb stroking across her cheek… "Thank you"

"What for?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, our bodies so close I could hear her breath falter

"Sticking up for me, for Alice. Defending us" I informed her

"Family's family, Joey" she replied "you're not doing this on your own"

I smiled at her weakly, continuing to brush my thumb across her cheek…

"What're we doing?" she inquired

I shrugged my shoulders… "I don't know"

"Maybe we shouldn't" she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip nervously

"What if I want to?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I still don't think it's a very good idea" she informed me

"Why? Because you think things will be messed up again?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Don't think like that, Lauren" I begged "I love you and you love me, right?"

She nodded her head again, signalling yes…

"And what's your heart telling you?" I questioned

"To damn the consequences and kiss you" she replied

I smiled at her warmly, cupping her cheek in my hand…

"What?" she questioned

"I just needed to hear you say that" I informed her, resting my forehead on hers

LAUREN'S POV:

The last time Joey and I had been in this situation, we'd been interrupted. Lifting my head so I could see his eyes, I saw that they were dark. Swallowing a lump in my throat, knowing what was coming next, I moaned softly as his lips brushed mine, testing the waters. Running my hands up his arms, I let them rest on his biceps, feeling his lips capture mine again, more firmly this time…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren began to reciprocate my kiss and as it continued, I realised just how much I'd missed her these past few months. Winding my arms around her waist, pulling her from resting on the worktop, closer into my body, she moaned softly. Her hands left my biceps and wound around my neck, a groan escaping my lips as she ran her hands through the hair at the nape of my neck. Pulling away a couple of minutes later, I rested my forehead against hers again…

"That was…" Lauren sighed

"If you regret it, I'll understand" I informed her

"No, no I don't" she assured me "I just, I'd forgotten what that felt like"

I smiled at her warmly, bringing my hands from her waist to cup her cheeks… "So what happens now?"

"We need to focus on getting the truth from Janine" she replied "and then we can focus on us"

**So Joey and Lauren are gonna give things another go, yaaaaaaay!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning" I greeted Joey as he stood in the kitchen at the cooker that morning

"Morning" he mirrored as my arms wound around his waist from behind "you in the mood for bacon?"

"Yeah" I admitted "I'm starving"

He turned his head so our eyes locked and smiled at me, kissing me softly…

"Morning" Abi greeted us as she walked into the kitchen "sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I pulled away from Joey and we glanced at each other. Turning back to Abi, I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Joey and I are back together, Abs"

"But what about what happened last time?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"The before I went to rehab or the Whitney thing?" I asked

"Both" she sighed "what if the same thing happens again, Lauren? We need you here"

"Abs, I know you're only protecting Lauren but a lot's changed since she came back. We're both in this for the long haul. I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise" Joey interjected before I had chance to speak

Glancing between us both, she sighed and ran a hand over her face… "You've got one shot, Joey. Mess it up and I won't be so forgiving. She's my sister and she's fragile. Look after her"

"I intend to" he informed her, smiling at her warmly

Wrapping my arm around his waist as he made his way over to me, I smiled at her, mouthing "thank you" to her…

JOEY'S POV:

"Your sister can be quite scary when she's angry" I admitted as Lauren and I sat eating breakfast twenty minutes later

"She's got Mum's fire in her" she informed me "God forbid anyone who crosses her when she's on one"

"You do believe that I'm not gonna hurt you again, don't you?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I wouldn't have let things go the way they did last night if I didn't"

I smiled at her warmly, moving to place my plate in the sink… "So, Janine, what're we gonna do?"

"She's too clever to let anything slip" she sighed "maybe you should get her drunk and seduce her…"

"Are you serious?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, of course I'm not" she proclaimed "you need to be careful around her, Joey. She's like a Black Widow spider, poisonous and dangerous. Once she's got you in her web, that's it"

Nodding my head in understanding, I sighed heavily… "So what else can you think of?"

LAUREN'S POV:

Later that afternoon after saying my goodbyes to Joey, I was busy making the most of a free house, getting it all clean and tidy when I spotted something from the window. Pulling back the net, I saw Joey making his way to Janine's, bottle of wine in hand. Dropping the net quickly, I felt physically sick. How could he do this to me?

JOEY'S POV:

As I waited for an answer as I rang Janine's doorbell, I hated myself for what I was going to do, to Lauren especially. A couple of minutes later, Janine opened the door, my thoughts switching to Alice and getting the truth as she invited me in…

**So just when we think they're back on track, Joey goes and does one of the silliest things he could possibly do! Will Lauren be able to forgive him? Or is she about to get even?**


	6. Chapter 6

JOEY'S POV:

"Can I help you?" Janine asked as she opened the door to me

"I got this" I informed her, holding up the bottle of wine "I thought we could have a chat"

"If this is about me changing my statement about what happened then you can forget it" she sighed

"It's not" I replied "I know Alice did it. She admitted it to me. She knows there's nothing anyone can do to help her"

"Really? And you're just willing to give up that easily?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What else am I meant to do?" I asked

"Why don't you come in?" she suggested

Smiling at her warmly, I made my way inside, watching her as she shut the door behind her…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat on the sofa, trying to resist the urge to have a drink that had come over me. Picking up my phone, I dialled Jake's number…

"C'mon, pick up, pick up, pick up" I begged

"Lauren?" Jake's voice questioned a couple of minutes later

"Thank God" I proclaimed "do you think you could come over please?"

"What? To your place?" he inquired

"Yeah. I need you, Jake. Before I do something really stupid" I admitted

"Okay. I'm on my way" he informed me, quickly hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

"You've got a good taste in wine" Janine admitted as she took a sip from her glass

"Thanks" I replied "what's the matter? You seem nervous"

"No, I'm fine" she assured me, smiling at me weakly

"No you're not. What is it?" I questioned, placing my hand on her shoulder

"Today was Michael's funeral" she informed me

"Oh. Did you go?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no… "I couldn't. I went after though, after everyone had gone"

"How come? I thought you hated him? Was glad he was dead?" I questioned

"I am, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to say goodbye, does it?" she inquired

"Sorry" I sighed, smiling at her weakly, taking a sip from my wine glass "I just hated the man"

"You and me both" she chuckled, draining her glass "want a top up?"

"No thanks, I'm good" I informed her, watching her as she poured herself another glass

"You know Michael used to call you monkey boy, right?" she questioned

"Yeah, Alice told me" I admitted

"I don't think you're a monkey" she informed me

"You don't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "I think you're a kind, caring, decent and honest guy who'd do anything for the people he loves"

"Even if they don't appreciate it" I sighed, draining the last of my wine "you know what, I will have some more"

"I didn't hate Michael, not to begin with" she admitted

"What made you hate him then?" I inquired, taking a sip of my wine

"He was controlling and manipulative" she explained "hated people who didn't do as he said. Believe it or not we were quite a volatile couple. Before he died, he tried to strangle me"

"And that's why you got the restraining order against him?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I hate it when people see me cry"

"I never know how to act around someone when they cry" I admitted, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"I never know how to act around someone when they cry" I admitted, wrapping my arm around her shoulder

"You're doing just fine" she informed me, her head lifting from my shoulder. Next thing I knew we were kissing, and I hated myself…

LAUREN'S POV:

The doorbell rang fifteen minutes later, making me jump from my trance. Wiping my eyes, I made my way to the door, fresh tears brimming to the surface as I opened the door and saw Jake…

"Hey, hey" he sighed, making his way into the house, wrapping me in his arms as he shut the door behind him "what's all this for, eh?"

"I came so close to having a drink" I admitted

"But you didn't, Lauren" he replied "that's what counts"

"It doesn't feel like it" I informed him "I just wanna drink myself into oblivion so that I never wake up"

"Well that'd be a silly thing to do, wouldn't it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why would it?" I asked

"Because your parents would miss you, your brother and sister would miss you, I'd miss you" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"You'd miss me?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Smiling at him weakly, I pressed my lips to his softly…

**Oh dear, oh dear, so Joey and Lauren have got themselves into right pickles, haven't they? Muhahahahahahaha! **


	7. Chapter 7

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke, and everything that happened last night came flooding back to me. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I turned over and saw Janine fast asleep next to me, I mentally kicked myself. What had I done? In a way I did regret it and in a way I didn't, I was doing this for Alice. I knew Janine was hiding something…

"Morning" her voice spoke, snapping me from my thoughts

"Morning" I mirrored, turning over to face her

"So last night was…?" she questioned

"Fun?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah. Unexpected too" she admitted

I nodded my head in agreement… "But we both had fun, right?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"So how about we do it again sometime?" I suggested

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked

"It's nothing serious" I informed her, guilt washing over me as I spoke "we're just having fun. So what do you say?"

"I'll think about it" she replied, smiling at me

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for last night" I sighed as I watched Jake re-dress the next morning

"You're welcome" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I did actually invite you round to chat" I admitted

"I know" he chuckled "how about next time we meet up in a less intimate setting, so we can resist the urge?"

"I'd like that" I informed him "come on, I'll see you out"

Nodding his head in agreement, I climbed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, Jake following me from the bedroom. Making our way downstairs, Jake pulled his shoes back onto his feet and as I was about to open the front door, a knock sounded…

"Hang on" I whispered to Jake "who is it?"

"Joey. Can you let me in please?" he questioned

"Shit" I proclaimed "can you go out the back door, please, Jake?"

"Are you two back on?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sort of, yeah" I informed him "please, Jake, please"

"You should tell him. Don't base a relationship on lies, Lauren" he replied

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pushing him through to the kitchen and out of the back door. Shutting it and locking it behind me again, I made my way to the front door, pulling it open to see Joey…

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored "come in"

"There's something I need to tell you" he informed me

"Okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Last night, I slept with Janine. And I know you probably hate me and want me to leave and I will but I need you to know it meant nothing and whilst it was happening, I wished it was you" he explained

"I'm not angry, Joey" I admitted "but there's something I need to tell you too"

"Okay. Go ahead" he replied, smiling at me weakly

"I saw you head to Janine's last night" I informed him "and I felt sick to my stomach, and all I wanted to do was drink myself into oblivion. But instead I called Jake, and one thing led to another and we…"

"You what, Lauren?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We slept together" I admitted "but like you with Janine, it meant nothing. It was a one-time thing, yeah?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "She's hiding something"

"What're you trying to say?" I inquired

"I need to continue being close to her" he informed me

"So you mean you're gonna keep on sleeping with her? Regardless of how I feel?" I asked

"What other choice do I have, Lauren? We both know Alice isn't coping in there. I need to get her out, and this is the only way I can think will work" he admitted

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Okay"

"Okay?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Thank you" he proclaimed, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my lips softly "but there's something we need to do"

JOEY'S POV:

I'd filled Lauren in on my plan. After leaving hers, I'd called Janine and asked her if she'd fancied lunch in The Vic, her saying yes. Watching Lauren walk into the pub too, I subtly smiled at her, watching as she made her way to the bar, ordering a glass of "vodka"…

"I'll be back in a minute" I informed Janine, standing up from the table and making my way over to her

"Stop trying to control my life, Joey" she proclaimed, snatching the glass back from me "I thought you'd be too busy with her to even notice me"

"Babe, come on" I sighed "you know how much I care"

"Yeah, you really care" she scoffed "so that's why the day after kissing me and us deciding to give things another go you sleep with her?"

"She needs somebody, Lauren. She's just lost her husband, and my sister stabbed him, leaving her daughter without a Dad. How do you think that makes me feel, eh?" I asked

"You know what? If you wanna be with her, fine. But don't expect me to wait around for you. We're over, Joey, for good this time" she informed me, downing the "vodka" and making her way out of the pub

"Do you wanna go after her?" Janine questioned as I made my way back to the table

"What's the point?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I took a sip of my beer

"She's still family, Joey. Family means a lot. You and I should both know that" she replied

"The best thing with Lauren is to leave her to calm down" I informed her "but thank you for caring"

Smiling at me warmly, we both went back to eating our lunch…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the kitchen later that afternoon, working on a college assignment when the back door opened. Turning to see who it was, I smiled at Joey as he turned to me after he'd shut it behind him…

"Did she buy it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Every single bit of it" he informed me "good job, babe"

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he kissed me softly "now what?"

"I said I'd see her tomorrow. I thought we could spend the evening together?" he suggested

"I'd like that" I informed him

**So Joey and Lauren are playing Janine, it can only end in tears, right?**


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREN'S POV:

Over the weeks, Joey continued to "date" Janine, his only intention being to get Alice out of jail. I made my way downstairs one morning, picking the post up on the way as I went, flicking through it as I made my way into the kitchen, stopping as I saw one thing in particular… a visiting order…

JOEY'S POV:

"Is the coast clear?" Lauren asked as I answered my phone to her that morning

"Will be in about half-an-hour, why?" I questioned

"I've got a visiting order from Alice" she informed me

"Okay. I'll text you when she's gone. See you soon, yeah?" I inquired

"Yeah" she replied, both of us hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Janine asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Sharon. She wants me to go in and open up for the delivery man arriving" I replied

"And why can't she do it?" she questioned "that's what I pay her for"

I shrugged my shoulders… "It's all money for me so I won't say no"

"How long do you have?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you ask?" I asked

"Well I need a shower and so do you…" she replied, smirking at me

Reciprocating her smirk, I took her hand and led her out of the room…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way over to Joey's as soon as he'd text me. Making my way in the back door, I saw him sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast…

"Work up an appetite, did you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Babe" he sighed, pulling me onto his lap

"I hate sneaking around" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder

"I know you do. And I do too" he informed me "but it won't be for much longer, I promise"

"You keep saying that" I replied "it's been weeks, Joey"

"I know it has, babe, and I'm sorry, I really am. So, any ideas as to why Alice wants to see you?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee, handing it to me

I shook my head, signalling no… "I only went to see her at the beginning of the week. When was the last time you went?"

"Just over a week ago" he informed me

"That's probably why then. She'll wanna know what's going on" I sighed "why don't you come with me?"

"I can't" he admitted "I'm having brunch with Janine"

"Brunch?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "since when do you do brunch?"

"Lauren, please, babe" he sighed

"Fine. But if Alice asks me what's going on, I don't know whether I'll be able to lie to her or not" I admitted, climbing off his lap and putting the cup in the sink

"It's not lying. It's just not saying anything to her" he replied

Smiling at him weakly, I sighed heavily… "See you later, yeah?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly…

"Have fun at brunch" I chuckled, smirking at him as I made my way out of the back door

After leaving Joey's, I made my way back to the house, getting organised to leave for the prison. An hour later I arrived, and after being searched, making my way into the visiting room…

"I thought Joey might've been with you" Alice admitted as she walked into the room

"He's had to work" I informed her "how are you, eh?"

"How do you think I am, Lauren? I'm tired, I'm fed up and I just want out of here! Is Joey any closer to getting me out, do you know?" she questioned

"I wish I had some good news for you" I admitted "but I don't, I'm sorry"

"What has he been doing? Seriously? He told me he'd sort it" she proclaimed

"And he will, Al, you've gotta have faith" I replied

"Hard to have faith when you're in this place. I'm so close to giving up, Lauren" she informed me

"Don't you dare, okay? You're a Branning, and Branning's don't give up" I proclaimed

"Wanna try being in my shoes? And then you'll be saying differently" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no…

Leaving the prison half-an-hour later, I was drained! Alice was struggling, really struggling…

JOEY'S POV:

Picking my phone up off the kitchen table, I saw I had a text from Lauren…

"_You need to go and see Alice, reassure her that you're doing everything you can. She's giving up hope, Joey, I'm not sure how long she'll last x"_

"You coming back to bed, Joey?" Janine questioned

"Yeah, two seconds" I informed her, quickly typing a message back

"_I'll go and see her soon, I promise. I wish I had some news for her x"_

"_Yeah, so do I x"_

Sighing heavily, I locked my keypad and set my phone back down, turning to the doorway to find Janine stood there, clad in one of my shirts… "I hope you don't mind. The bed was getting cold"

"Course I don't" I replied "how long till you have to be back at the office?"

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because you look seriously hot in my clothes, I might not let you leave" I informed her

"Well" she replied, resting her hands on my shoulders "that's one of the perks about being the boss, I don't have to go back if I don't want to, so you've got me for as long as you want me"

Smiling at her, I pressed my lips to hers, moving us backwards and back to my bedroom…

**How much longer is Joey going to be able to keep up the charade? And how much longer will it take for him to get something out of Janine that he can use to get Alice out of jail? Will he be able to manage it before it's too late?**


	9. Chapter 9

LAUREN'S POV:

I was on a break from work, Phil having personally asked me himself to give The Vic a full deep clean because he was showing some potential buyers around that afternoon. Taking my coffee from Marie, I almost bumped into Janine, and Joey. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw Joey watching me intently, I regained my composure and made my way out of the caf again…

JOEY'S POV:

"What do you want?" Lauren asked as she opened The Vic doors to me later that morning

"Nice to see you too" I chuckled, shutting the door behind me

"I'm serious, Joey, what do you want? I'm working" she informed me

"I just came to see if you were alright after what happened in the caf?" I questioned

"I'm fine" she replied "it just threw me as I didn't know you two had plans"

"She wanted to talk new plans for the club over breakfast" I informed her

"Why would she be discussing them with you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because she's making me deputy manager" I admitted

"My God, you must be good in the sack" she proclaimed "but congratulations, I'm happy for you"

"So I was thinking tonight we could have a celebration of our own?" I suggested

"Maybe, I don't know what time I'll be finished here" she admitted

"I guess I'll maybe see you later then?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at me weakly…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way back to the house a couple of hours later, absolutely exhausted after cleaning The Vic. Hanging my coat up, I made my way into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa, shutting my eyes as I rested my feet on the coffee table…

"There's a hot bath upstairs waiting for you if you want it" Joey's voice informed me, startling me

"How did you get in? And how did you know what time I'd be back?" I questioned

"Abi let me in when she went to Jay's, and call it instinct" he replied "so, are you gonna go and have your bath or not?"

"I just wanna sleep" I admitted

"Tough. We're having an afternoon together" he informed me "so you're gonna have a bath and then we're gonna curl up on the sofa and watch a load of girly films that you like and that I hate"

"Why would you do that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I love you, Lauren. And when you love someone, you do things you don't wanna" he explained

I watched as he stood up and walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa next to me… "And I know I've not been the best boyfriend I can be recently, and I'm sorry for neglecting you"

"I know why you're doing it. And I'm sorry for being such a cow this morning" I sighed

"So am I forgiven?" he inquired

"Depends, am I?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Then yes, you are too" I informed him, kissing him softly "better go and get in the bath, hadn't I?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly as I stood up and left the room…


	10. Chapter 10

LAUREN'S POV:

After my bubble bath, I made my way downstairs in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of Joey's t-shirts that I'd stolen, tying my hair into a high-top bun as I went. Entering the living room, I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face as I saw the sight that greeted me; Joey sat on the sofa, the first DVD of many waiting to start, the curtains shut and an array of junk food laid out on the coffee table…

"You have been busy" I proclaimed as I shut the door behind me

"Making sure my girl knows she's special" he admitted, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

I smiled at him warmly and kissed him softly, resting my head on his chest as he pressed play on the DVD remote…

JOEY'S POV:

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I knew exactly who it would be. Glancing down at Lauren, I saw she was fixated on the TV screen…

"You okay, Mr. Fidget Bum?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she sat up

"Yeah, just got leg cramps" I admitted "I'll go get us another drink and walk it off"

"Okay" she replied, pulling away from me, letting me stand up

Setting the glasses down on the kitchen worktop, I shut the kitchen door to and pulled my phone out. It hadn't been who I thought it was, it had been the prison…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had been gone a while and I was starting to worry when after calling his name a couple of times, I didn't hear any response. Standing up, I made my way into the kitchen, seeing him sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands…

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly, crouching down next to him

"The prison called; Alice, she's in hospital. She tried to commit suicide" he whispered

I couldn't say anything. What could I have possibly said that would have made the situation any better? Wrapping my arms around him, I eased myself onto his lap and hugged him to me tightly, my heart breaking as I heard him begin to cry…

"Are you allowed to see her?" I questioned after a few minutes silence

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I don't want to though. She's gonna hate me"

"She won't" I replied "she'll need her big brother, Joey. Come on, let's go, yeah?"

"You're coming with me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Where else would I be?" I asked

Smiling at me weakly, he leant up and kissed my lips softly…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I had booked a taxi to take us to the hospital and as we made our way out of number 5, I glanced up at Lauren who was shutting the door behind us as Janine called my name…

"Where're you going?" she questioned

"The hospital" I informed her "Alice tried to kill herself"

"You're joking? Joey, I'm sorry" she proclaimed, shocked

"If you don't mind, we really need to get going" Lauren informed her

"How about I come with you instead?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I think it'd be better if it was just family" I admitted "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me weakly as I opened the taxi door for Lauren, letting her climb in first, climbing in after her, shutting the door behind me

**Who was expecting that, eh? What happens now?**


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

I squeezed Joey's hand tightly as we arrived on the ward that we'd been informed Alice was on. Walking down the corridor, it wasn't hard to tell which room Alice was in as a policeman was stood outside of her door. Sighing heavily, I smiled weakly at Joey as we stopped outside…

"Names please?" the officer inquired

"Joey and Lauren Branning" I informed him

"Relationship to the patient?" he questioned

"Brother and cousin" I replied, glancing at Joey, his eyes fixated on Alice in the hospital bed

"In you go" he stated, pushing the door open for us both, Joey entering first, me following

We entered the room, waiting for the nurse to finish her check. Setting the clipboard down, she looked up at us, a warm smile on her face… "She's heavily sedated but she can hear you. Speak to her. The sooner she wakes up, the sooner we'll know if there's any damage"

"Damage?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Alice slashed her wrists and she lost a hefty amount of blood" she explained "she may need to have a transfusion but we won't know until she wakes up"

Joey sighed heavily and nodded his head in understanding, taking a seat by her bed…

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at the nurse warmly as she left the room

Standing behind him, I placed my hand on his shoulder, his hand entwining with mine, his free one entwining with Alice's…

JOEY'S POV:

"Come on, Al, wake up" I sighed "the doctors need to know you're gonna be okay. So do I"

"I'm gonna go and get us a coffee" Lauren informed me

"Sorry, babe" I replied, turning to face her, smiling at her weakly

"What for?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Dragging you into this mess. I know you could be doing without it" I informed her

"I'm fine, honestly. How about I get us those coffees, eh?" she suggested

"That'd be nice, thanks" I replied

Leaning down, she kissed me softly… "Wake up, Al"

I leant back in the chair, resting my head against the back of it, shutting my eyes, thinking back to how all this mess had started…

"Joey" Alice's voice whispered, my eyes snapping open

"Hey" I greeted her, running my hand through her hair "you've had me going out my mind"

"Sorry" she replied, her voice hoarse "where's Lauren? She's here too, right?"

"She's gone to get us a coffee" I informed her "do you want some water?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "What happened, Joey?"

"Do you not remember?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I stood up

She shook her head, signalling no…

"You cut yourself, Al" I informed her, swallowing a lump in my throat "you lost a lot of blood. You might have to have a transfusion"

"I'm sorry, Joey" she sighed, me helping to ease her up, handing her the cup of water

"Don't apologise" I replied "we're gonna get this sorted, I promise"

"What's going on? Why isn't Janine telling the truth?" she questioned

"I don't know" I admitted, taking the cup of water from her "but she will, I promise"

LAUREN'S POV:

The guard opened the door for me as I arrived back from the canteen, smiling at the sight I was greeted with as the door shut behind me, Joey and Alice hugging…

"Hey" I greeted them "sorry to interrupt"

"You're not" Alice assured me "hi"

"You gave us quite a fright" I informed her

"Sorry" she replied, sighing heavily

I smiled at her warmly and handed Joey his coffee… "I was thinking, maybe I should go back to the Square and get Alice some things, give you two chance to talk?"

"Talk? What about?" Alice inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Everything, what's gonna happen now, what's been happening on the Square" I replied

"Yeah, I think you're right" Joey admitted "I'll be back in a minute, yeah, Al?"

Looking at us both, she eventually nodded her head, signalling yes, Joey and I leaving the room…

"Tell her about what's been going on, please" I begged "she'll hear it from somebody else if you don't tell her soon"

"How am I meant to tell her, eh?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I admitted "but you need to, Joey. I'll be back later, okay?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I smiled at him warmly as he leant forward and kissed me…

Arriving back in the Square half-an-hour later, the taxi had just drove off when I saw Janine making her way over to me. Placing my purse back in my handbag, I looked up at her as she reached me…

"How's Alice? How's Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She's awake and doing okay. As for Joey, I'm not too sure" I admitted

"What do you mean?" she asked

"You know what he's like, he's not a talker. Never has been, never will be" I sighed

"What actually happened?" she inquired

"Alice cut herself" I informed her "she might have to have a transfusion"

"Why did she do it?" she questioned

"Like you don't know, Janine" I sighed "I should probably get inside. I've gotta go back to the hospital later"

"Can you tell Joey he knows where I am if he needs me?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at her weakly as she made her way across the Square…

**So, how will Alice take the Joey/Janine news? And what'll happen when Lauren gets back to the hospital?**


	12. Chapter 12

JOEY'S POV:

"You're sleeping with her? Are you crazy? She's poisonous, Joey" Alice proclaimed

"Will you calm down and let me explain please?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What explanation could you have for this?" she asked "apart from to get your kicks?"

"Al, that's not fair" I sighed "I'm doing this for you. I'm winning her trust so it feels as though she can confide in me"

"And you think she's just gonna magically confess, do you?" she inquired

"It's the only thing I can think of" I admitted "do you have any other suggestions?"

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Does Lauren know?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"And I bet she's as happy about this as I am, isn't she?" she asked

"She understands why I'm doing it" I informed her

"She does? Joey, this is crazy! What are you gonna do if she finds out?" she questioned

"She's not going to" I replied

"And how can you be sure of that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

LAUREN'S POV:

I returned to the hospital an hour later. Entering the room, Joey turned his head to me…

"Hey" I greeted him, kissing his cheek softly as I placed Alice's bag on the floor

"Hey" he mirrored

"How did she take it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Shall we talk outside?" he suggested "I don't wanna wake her up"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaving the room, him following. Making our way into the corridor, Joey leant against the wall, shutting his eyes. Watching him for a couple of minutes, I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my body against his, smiling as his arm wound around me…

"So, what happened?" I asked, breaking the silence between us

"She was angry, as suspected" he admitted "she's worried about what'll happen when Janine finds out what I'm doing"

"So am I" I informed him, pursing my lips together nervously as I pulled away from him

"Nothing will, because she's not gonna find out" he assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders "I need you to trust me, Lauren, please"

"I do, I do trust you more than I trust myself" I admitted "but what could happen does scare me"

"I just need a little while longer, that's all. She knows she can confide in me, I just need her to say something that I can use against her" he explained

"I know that" I replied, smiling at him weakly "which is why I'm not going to stand in your way. But you need to explain it to Alice, make her see that you're doing this for her. But that needs to be tomorrow when she's had time to calm down. How about we go home, eh? Get some sleep and come back tomorrow with a clear head?"

"I don't wanna leave her" he admitted

"I know you don't but she's sleeping and the nurses are here and they'll look after her" I assured him "you need to look after yourself too, or at least let me?"

Smiling at me weakly, he nodded his head, signalling yes. Holding my hand out to him, he took it, letting me lead him from the hospital and out to the taxi rank…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I arrived back on the Square half-an-hour later, me paying the fare, turning to her as the taxi drove away. Smiling at her weakly, I shoved my hands in my pockets to avoid the cold…

"Are you coming in?" she inquired "or do you wanna be on your own? If you do, I understand"

"I just need some time to think about things" I informed her

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me warmly "but you know where I am if you need me, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing her softly. Turning away from her, I made my way across the Square, sighing heavily as I unlocked the door, bolting it behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

Pulling my house keys from my handbag, I made my way up the steps and walked inside, shutting and bolting the door behind me. Removing my coat and hanging it up, I kicked my shoes off and walked into the kitchen, jumping as I saw Dad sat at the kitchen table, coffee in hand…

"I didn't mean to scare you" he admitted "there's coffee in the pot. How's Alice?"

"As well as can be" I informed him, pouring myself a cup "she's angry with Joey"

"For what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"If I tell you, you've got to promise not to get angry" I replied

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he took a sip of his coffee…

"Joey's sleeping with Janine" I informed him

"He's what?" he asked

"He's out of options with how to help Alice, Dad" I explained "and if he can win her trust, then maybe she'll say something and slip up. She killed Michael. Alice only did what she did to help her"

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "And when did you find this out?"

"When it all started" I admitted "I knew from day one. I'm standing by him, Dad"

"Even though he's sleeping with another woman? Basically cheating on you?" he asked

"If he cared about Janine in the slightest then yeah, maybe it could be classed as cheating but he doesn't, he doesn't even like her so I don't have to worry. He loves me, and I love him. I'm standing by him and I'm not going anywhere. He needs me" I informed him

"There's nothing I can say that'll change your mind?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Then I guess I've just gotta accept it, even though I'm not happy about it" he sighed

"You have, Dad. Put yourself in Joey's shoes. What would you do in his situation if it was Auntie Carol?" I inquired

"I'd probably do the same thing" he admitted "I just worry about you, babe. You've been through so much these past six months. I don't want you to relapse"

"I won't" I assured him "as long as I have my family supporting me I can stay strong. Do I have your support? Does Joey?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You'll always have my support"

"Thanks, Dad" I replied, hugging him tightly "I'm gonna get to bed. I'll see you in the morning"

**So Max knows, and he understands. Thought we needed a Lauren and her Dad conversation. And we can see the situation beginning to take it's toll on Joey again. Do you think he'll be able to cope? Or will he crack under the pressure?**


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

I was awake early the next morning, worried about both Joey and Alice. Making my way into the living room with a hot chocolate, I shut the door behind me and switched the TV on, turning the volume down low so I didn't wake anyone up…

JOEY'S POV:

I stared across at number 5, confusion hitting me as I saw the living room light switch on. No one there was ever up at this time of the morning. Glancing to the coffee table, I saw my phone sat there. Turning away from the window, I picked it up and dialled Lauren's number, hoping it was her who was awake…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Can't sleep either, huh?" I questioned as I answered Joey's call

"I was hoping it was you that was in the living room" he sighed

"How can you see over at ours? Are you in the living room too?" I inquired

"Yeah, decided to come and watch some TV. Come to the window, babe" he replied

Standing up, I moved to the window and pulled the net back, smiling at Joey as I saw him stood at his window too… "You look shattered, Joey. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Here and there" he informed me "everything was going around in my head and it wouldn't turn off"

"Do you want to come over?" I suggested "no point in us both being awake and not being together, is there?"

"Don't you wanna go back to bed?" he questioned

"I'm okay, but if I do, I'll just fall asleep on you instead" I informed him "so, are you gonna or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten" he replied

"I'll unlock the back door" I stated "see you in a few minutes"

I made my way into the kitchen and unlocked the back door, leaning against the worktop as Joey walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him…

"Hey" he greeted me, smiling at me warmly

"Hey" I mirrored, wrapping my arms around his neck as I made my way over to him

"What's on your mind?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You, how all this is affecting you, Alice, how all this is affecting her" I admitted

"You don't have to worry, babe" he replied, stroking his fingertips across my cheek

"Don't I? I'm your girlfriend, Joey" I informed him "you telling me not to worry is only gonna make me worry more"

He smiled at me weakly and kissed me softly. Pulling away from him, I rested my forehead against his… "Shall we go back to bed? See if we can both get some sleep?"

"What about Abi?" he inquired

"She stayed at Jay's" I informed him "shall we?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he took my outstretched hand and I led him through the hallway and up the stairs, snuggling into him as he stripped to his t-shirt and boxers…

JOEY'S POV:

A few hours later Lauren and I awoke, me leaning down to kiss her as I sat up… "Morning"

"Morning" she mirrored "what time do you wanna go and see Alice?"

"Later" I informed her "I should probably go and see Janine first"

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She'll only be pestering me if I don't" I admitted "so I'll get sorted, get some breakfast and then go and see her. I can meet you there if you like?"

"Sounds good to me" she replied "just be careful around Janine, yeah? She's clever"

"You don't have to worry" I assured her, kissing her softly

After breakfast that morning I left number 5, making my way back across to number 23, seeing Janine coming out of her house as I walked across…

"Hey" she greeted me as I reached her

"Hi" I mirrored, smiling at her weakly

"How's Alice?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not too bad" I informed her "think she'll be in there for another week or so though. There was talk of her having to have a blood transfusion"

"I didn't realise how badly she was coping in there" she admitted

I sighed and forced a smile onto my face… "I just wish there was something that would come up that could clear her name"

"I'm sorry, Joey" she replied, placing her hand on my shoulder "listen, how about later on when you've been to see her, we have some lunch at mine?"

"Lunch lunch or lunch?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Whatever you want" she informed me

"I'll see what I'm doing" I replied "I should be heading off"

Smiling at me warmly, I kissed her cheek and made my way past her to my front door, unlocking it and making my way inside, shutting it behind me, leaning against it…


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey hadn't been gone long when I started to feel sick. Making my way up the stairs, I hurried into the bathroom as I felt the need to vomit come over me. Resting my head on the bathroom wall as I rested by the toilet, I pulled my phone from my dressing gown pocket, dialling Joey's number…

"Miss me already?" he questioned as he picked up

"Yeah, something like that" I replied, smiling weakly at his comment "I'm not gonna be able to come to the hospital later"

"Why?" he inquired

"I think I must've ate something dodgy. I've just started throwing up and I feel awful" I informed him

"Well how about I don't go see Al today and look after you instead?" he suggested

"No" I replied "I love you but thank you, your sister's more important. Go and see her"

"Okay, but I'm cancelling my plans with Janine to look after you" he informed me

"Thank you" I sighed "send Alice my love, yeah?"

"I will. Get yourself to bed, babe" he begged "I'll see you later"

"See you later" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

"I didn't know whether you'd come today" Alice admitted as I walked into her hospital room

"I wasn't going to, but Lauren convinced me I should" I informed her

"Where is she?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"At home in bed; she's not very well" I replied "how're you doing?"

"Okay. In quite a bit of pain" she admitted

"Have the doctors said anything?" I asked

"Not yet. The nurse said the doctor will be round sometime this afternoon" she informed me

"In that case, I'll wait until he's been to see what's said" I admitted, sitting down in the chair

LAUREN'S POV:

"Is Joey here?" Janine asked as I opened the front door to her a couple of hours later

"No, he's at the hospital seeing his sister" I informed her

"Oh yeah, he did mention something about that earlier" she replied "can you tell him I called round if you see him?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Oh, and Lauren, you may wanna put some make up on. You look kinda pale" she informed me

Sighing heavily, I plastered a fake smile on my face and shut the door as she walked down the steps…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way into number 5 via the back door with a key I'd got from Uncle Max at the car lot. Shutting it behind me, I made my way into the living room, Uncle Max having informed me that's where Lauren had been when he left her to come to work. Smiling at her as I saw her laid on the sofa, I made my way over to her, bending down, stroking some hair from her face…

"Hey" she greeted me, her eyes slowly opening "how's Alice?"

"She's okay. The doctor said she'll have to have the transfusion though" he informed me

I sighed and smiled at him weakly, easing myself up into a sitting position…

"How're you feeling?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I pulled the blanket around me again

"Better" I admitted, sighing contentedly as he moved to the sofa, pulling me back against his chest "but still not 100%"

"You just rest then, babe" he replied, pressing a kiss to my temple as I shut my eyes

"Janine came round earlier" I informed him, pursing my lips together nervously

"Oh, what did she want?" he inquired

"You" I replied "she wanted to know if you were in. Managed to insult how crap I looked in the process"

"You don't look crap, babe" he assured me

"Thank you but I do" I chuckled, snuggling into him "you should go and see Janine"

"No, I said I was gonna look after you and that's what's gonna happen" he informed me

"I can quite easily look after myself, Joey. I have been ill before" I replied

"I know, but I wanna be here. Not there with her" he admitted

"You know she'll only pester you if you don't" I sighed "and if you're gonna be here, I don't want your phone going off every five minutes"

"Okay" he stated "I'll go and see her and then I'll come back"

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him warmly…

**Joey's feeling the pressure of being torn between Janine and Lauren – what's gonna happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lauren, what's the date today?" Abi asked

"The 21st November, why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my younger sister

"I have to write the date on this assignment, and it has to be hand-written" she replied "I better go and get it handed in. See you later"

"Yeah, bye" I mirrored, something clicking in my brain. The 21st. Hurrying up the stairs I looked at my calendar, the calendar I marked my periods down on. I should've come on nearly a week ago…

_Don't panic, Lauren. Don't panic. It's just a false alarm. Who am I kidding? This is me we're talking about…_

Finally composing myself, I made my way downstairs, grabbing my coat, keys and purse. Leaving the house, I made my way down the steps and across the Square through the market, ignoring HIS calls of my name…

JOEY'S POV:

Confused as to why Lauren had ignored me, I made my way to the car lot…

"Alright, Joey" Uncle Max greeted me as I walked in "what can I do for you?"

"I don't suppose I could have the number of your lawyer, could I?" I questioned

"For Alice?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I need to get her out of there. There's no way she'll last a twenty-year stretch"

"From what I hear you're well on the way to getting her out" he replied, handing me a piece of card

"What do you mean?" I asked, shoving it into my jacket pocket

"Lauren told me about you and Janine. Seriously, Joey? What're you doing?" he inquired

"How else am I supposed to get the truth from her? We know Alice, she's not capable of murdering someone" I sighed "what do you expect me to do?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I shoved the pregnancy test into my coat pocket and made my way home, hurrying upstairs into the bathroom. Setting it on the side afterwards, I set a timer on my phone for 3 minutes. In 3 minutes I'd find out whether I was going to be a Mum or not…

"Lauren, Joey's here" Abi shouted up the stairs to me

"I'm a bit busy, Abs" I informed her

"Can he come up? He's desperate to see you" she questioned

"Tell him I'll come over later" I replied, the timer going off on my phone. Moment of truth…

JOEY'S POV:

"Did you hear that?" Abi inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as we stood in the hallway

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Tell her I'll see her later, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, opening the door for me and letting me out. Sighing heavily, I made my way down the steps and back to the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was pregnant. I was going to be a Mum. What was I going to do?


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you not gonna go and see Joey?" Abi asked as I walked into the kitchen not long later

"I didn't know I had to go and see him straight away" I replied, grabbing myself a glass of water

"What's wrong with you? You're acting all weird" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, I'm fine" I informed her "I'll go and see Joey now, yeah?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I smiled at her and finished my water, making my way out of the house, making my way to the park instead of Joey's…

JOEY'S POV:

"Quiet night in for you and Lauren then, is it?" Abi asked as I walked out of the Indian, takeaway bag in hand

"What're you on about? I've not seen her since earlier and she ignored me then" I replied

"She said she was coming to see you about two hours ago. Has she not been in contact?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'll see if I can find her on my way back, but I need to get going or else this is gonna be cold"

"Got other company instead of my sister then, have you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Abs" I sighed, turning back to her

"Don't, Joey. You promised me you weren't gonna hurt my sister and you are. She's not as strong and okay as she makes out. You and I both know that. Have a nice night with Janine" she replied, turning her back on me and walking off

LAUREN'S POV:

I laid on my bed, headphones in staring at the ceiling when suddenly Abi appeared in front of my face, taking the earphones from my ears…

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I sat up

"I've been calling you for the past half-an-hour. Joey okay, is he?" she inquired

"Yeah, he's fine" I informed her "can I have my iPod back please?"

"Not until you tell me the truth. I've just seen him, he's with Janine tonight" she replied "what's going on with you? Is it the fact he's with Janine, is that it?"

"You wouldn't get it even if I explained it to you, Abs" I admitted, standing up, moving to look out of the window

"Wouldn't I? Try me, Lauren. I thought things had changed between us since you'd come back" she inquired "or was that all a lie?"

"It's not, I promise" I assured her "I just, I just don't wanna drag you into this mess"

"It's too late" she informed me "I'm already involved because I'm your little sister and I love you, so tell me, Lauren, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant" I whispered "and I don't know who the Dad is"

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Cliffhanger alert! So, Lauren's pregnant, but who's the baby Daddy?**


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean you don't know who the Dad is?" Abi questioned

"That's what you're focusing on? How about the fact I'm pregnant, Abs?" I asked

"I'll stand by you no matter what decision you make. But what do you mean you don't know who the Dad is?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Lauren, talk to me, please"

"You remember I told you I was seeing someone?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Well when this whole thing with Alice happened, I ended it, wanting and needing to support Joey. But then when I saw Joey go to Janine's for the first time I wanted to have a drink so badly, but I didn't, instead I rang him" I explained "and one thing led to another and we…"

"Lauren" she sighed, running a hand over her face

"You don't need to tell me I'm stupid, Abs, I already know" I admitted

"I wasn't going to say that" she informed me "but I do think you need to find out"

"Find out, how am I meant to do that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Call this guy. For all we know he might not be able to have kids" she replied "but first of all, you need to go and see Joey. I may have had a go at him about being with Janine"

"Abs" I proclaimed "why did you go and do that?"

"Because I didn't know what was going on, and I was annoyed that he might've upset you" she explained

"I appreciate you fighting my battles but I don't need you to, okay? Joey's doing what he has to do to try and get Alice out of jail. It'll all be over soon" I replied

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm listening" I informed her

"You go and see Joey now, talk to him about this messed up situation, and I won't fight your battles anymore unless you ask me to, okay?" she inquired

I sighed and nodded my head, signalling yes… "You know something, Abs? You're the best"

JOEY'S POV:

What Abi had said to me about Lauren had been stuck in my head all night. Being snapped out of my trance as the doorbell rang, I smiled weakly at Janine and shut the living room door to behind me, opening the front door, finding Lauren stood there…

"Babe, now's not a good time" I admitted

"I really need to talk to you" she informed me

"Janine's here" I informed her

"I know, Abi told me. Look, it won't take long. Please, Joey" she begged

"Joey, are you gonna be long? We're meant to be watching this film" Janine inquired

"I'll be through in a sec" I replied, smiling at her weakly, watching as she stayed glued to the spot in the living room doorway. Turning back to Lauren, I sighed heavily "babe, go home, you're not my responsibility anymore"

"Please, Joey" Lauren sighed

"Go home, Lauren, please" I begged

I watched as her eyes glazed over with tears and all I wanted to do was pull her into me and hold her tightly, but I couldn't. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I shut the door on her…

"What did she want?" Janine's voice questioned

"She just wanted to talk" I informed her, plastering a false smile onto my face

"She looked wasted. Is she back on the booze?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I replied "shall we watch this film?"

"Not until you tell me what she was really doing here" she informed me

"We're family, Janine, that's it. And I've told her I'll be there for her. I'm not gonna break my promise to her" I explained

"Do you still love her?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"A part of me always will. But it's in the past now" I replied

"I'm the same with Michael. No matter how much I try and not love him, I can't do it" she admitted

I smiled at her weakly and made my way towards her, kissing her softly…

LAUREN'S POV:

I know Joey had only done what he'd done because Janine had been there, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. Hurrying up the steps, I unlocked the front door, slamming it shut behind me, falling to the floor in tears…

"Lauren, babe? What's the matter?" Dad asked

I looked up at him, my vision distorted by the tears in my eyes and that were falling down my cheeks. Sighing heavily, I watched him as he moved towards me and felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder as he sat down on the floor next to me…

"Is it Joey?" he questioned

"You're gonna hate me, Dad" I admitted, resting my head on his shoulder

"I could never hate you, babe" he informed me, running his hand through the ends of my hair

"Even if I said I was pregnant?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip nervously "and I didn't know who the Dad was?"

"What?" he inquired

"See, I told you you'd hate me" I proclaimed, standing up, making my way into the kitchen

"I never said that, did I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he turned me to face him

"You didn't have to. It was in your voice" I informed him "I'm sorry, Dad"

"There's nothing to apologise for" he assured me "so I'm guessing Joey could be the Dad?"

"Maybe" I replied "but then there's this other guy, Jake. I met him at counselling. We only slept together a couple of times and we always used protection"

"Then it can't be him, can it?" he inquired

"I don't know" I admitted "the dates don't match up. I need to talk to him, before I say anything to Joey. Please promise you won't say anything Dad, please"

"Okay" he replied

**Will Max stick to his word and not say anything to Joey about Lauren being pregnant? What do you guys think?**


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen the next morning staring into space, cup of tea in my hands when I was snapped out of my trance, the back door opening, Joey appearing in the kitchen…

"Sorry I didn't call last night" he admitted "Janine ended up staying over"

"I hope you had fun" I sighed, making my way to the sink, throwing the contents down it

"You know I didn't" he replied "we can talk now though if you want?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "It's not important anymore"

"What? What're you talking about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It doesn't matter" I informed him "can you go please? I need to have a shower"

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren made her way out of the kitchen. As I was about to leave, I heard the kitchen door open again. Turning back, I saw Uncle Max stood in the doorway…

"I was just going" I informed him

"I think we need to have a chat first. Sit down, Joey" he replied, motioning to the table

"Is Lauren okay? Has she said anything to you?" I inquired as he poured himself a coffee

"She told me a lot of things" he admitted "you sending her away last night really hurt her, Joey. I've not seen her like that in a long time"

"I can't have Janine getting suspicious" I replied "I'm so close to getting something out of her, I can feel it"

"So damn my daughter's feelings, is that it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Uncle Max, I swear" I assured him "I just…"

"I know, Joey" he replied "but you need to understand this is having an effect on Lauren too. And it's not good for her"

"What do you mean it's not good for her?" I questioned

"Nothing" he sighed "would you mind opening up the lot for me today? I promised Lauren I'd take her to see Alice"

I stood up and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Could you tell Lauren to tell Alice I'll see her soon please?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Anything you want me to tell Lauren?"

"Just that I love her and I hope we're okay?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes once again…

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Max" I replied, smiling at him weakly as I made my way out of the house

LAUREN'S POV:

"You ready to go, babe?" Dad asked as I walked down the stairs half-an-hour later

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him weakly "is Joey okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "He's just worried about you"

"Funny way of showing it" I sighed "come on, let's go"

Smiling at me warmly, he placed his hands on my shoulders and led me out of the house…

"I'm gonna go and get a coffee, let you chat to Alice on your own for a bit, okay?" Dad asked as we arrived at the hospital

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Yeah" he replied "talk to Alice and find out how Joey would feel about being a Dad, just so you know"

"I can't tell her" I proclaimed

"Why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"The baby might not be Joey's" I informed her "and if I start questioning her about it, she's gonna click, and she'll tell Joey. I can't have him find out until I'm 100% sure"

"You need to find out as soon as you can then, babe" he replied "because you need to make a decision on what you're doing"

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement… "I'll call you when Alice and I are done, yeah?"

"Okay, babe" he stated, kissing my cheek as I made my way to the lifts

"Hey" Alice greeted me as I walked into her room a few minutes later "I thought you were bringing your Dad too?"

"I have, but he's getting coffee. He doesn't really like hospitals. They give him the creeps" I informed her, sitting down in the chair by her bed "how're you feeling?"

"Not too bad" she replied "I've got to have the transfusion though"

"Oh, Al" I sighed, placing my hand in hers "you'll be fine"

She nodded her head in agreement… "So, come on, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing really" I informed her

"And what about Joey? Are things still good between you and him?" she questioned

"Define good" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"What's going on, Lauren?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing. We're just having a bit of communication trouble, that's all" I explained

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Nothing, forget I said anything" I begged

"Lauren, what is going on?" she inquired "tell me, please"

"I'm pregnant" I informed her "and before you get too excited about being an Auntie, I don't know whether it's Joey's or not"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, ooh, I am cruel. So Alice knows too, how will she react? And when will Joey find out?**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hang on a minute, so let me get this straight, you cheated on my brother?" Alice asked

"Not exactly" I replied, sighing heavily

"Then what happened?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I saw Joey going to Janine's, and it made me feel so sick I wanted to drink. As you know, I met someone in rehab, and I asked him to come over because he's pretty much my rock, and anyway, one thing led to another and we, yeah, anyway, you get what I'm trying to say" I informed her

"So you did it to get back at him?" she questioned

"Sort of, yeah" I admitted "we'd both agreed the idea of him trying to seduce Janine was stupid, so when I saw him making his way to hers with a bottle of wine I was heartbroken. But then he came over first thing the next morning and confessed and I did the same"

"Okay" she replied, running a hand over her face "so what now? Have you been in touch with this guy and told him that you could be pregnant with his child?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He's not answering my calls though"

"You need to keep trying then. Ring and ring and ring till he does" she proclaimed

"I am doing, because I'm not gonna be able to hide this forever" I sighed

She smiled at me weakly and covered her hand with mine… "Let Joey in, okay?"

"I can't, Al. What if this baby is his? Then what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"My brother loves you, Lauren, I know that much, and I'm sure he'd stand by you" she replied

"Even raise another man's baby?" I inquired

"That's something I don't know" she admitted "but don't shut him out, Lauren, because he hasn't done anything wrong, has he?"

I sighed and shook my head, signalling no. She was right, he hadn't, and I'd been an absolute cow…

"Did you and Alice have a nice chat, babe?" Dad questioned as I met up with him in the reception area of the hospital an hour later

"Yeah, we did" I informed him "can I ask you a favour?"

"Course you can" he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we made our way out and back to the car

"Do you think you could go out tonight?" I inquired "and get Abi to as well? Alice made me realise Joey hasn't done anything wrong and I've been treating him horribly so I wanna do something to make it up to him"

"Consider it done" he informed me, placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing my forehead as we reached the car "I'm very proud of you, Lauren"

"Thanks, Dad" I replied, smiling at him warmly

JOEY'S POV:

"_Hey, I know you probably don't wanna speak to me because you're so confused as to why I was such a cow this morning but I hope you still love me enough to accept my invitation for takeaway and a film at mine whilst I've got the house to myself. What do you say? L x"_

"_I am confused, but I know whatever's bothering you, you'll tell me about in your own time, I hope, anyway! Of course I still love you enough, you dope. Give me ten. J x"_

"_I will, I promise. Good, because I love you too. See you soon. L x"_

Smiling at my phone at Lauren's reply, I locked my keypad and headed up the stairs to quickly change. Making my way back downstairs, I grabbed my jacket from the hook and opened the front door ready to leave, being stopped by Janine who was walking up the path…

"We have plans?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We do now" she informed me "bottle of wine and a takeaway, on me"

"I can't. I've already made plans" I admitted

"Can you not cancel?" she inquired

"I'd love to but it's mates from back home I've not seen in forever" I replied "can we take a rain check? Do it another night?"

"Yeah, sure" she stated, smiling at me warmly "have a nice night"

"Thanks" I sighed, relieved, kissing her cheek before making my way across the Square

LAUREN'S POV:

"You know we have a front door" I chuckled as Joey walked into the kitchen through the back door

"I know, but Janine ambushed me when I was on my way over so I had to make it look as though I was going out" he explained "hey"

"Hey" I greeted him, kissing him softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm sorry about this morning"

"I know" he replied, smiling at me warmly "stop worrying, I forgive you. So, what takeaway are we having then?"

"Whatever you want" I informed him, handing him the bunch of takeaway menus I'd fished out of the drawer


	20. Chapter 20

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Sorry, things have been manic. Is everything okay? X"_

"_No, not really. Do you think you could come to the house sometime later today? X"_

"_I can do after dinner? 2pm-ish? X"_

"_Yeah, that's great. See you then x"_

"Lauren, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Abi questioned

"Sorry, what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'll take that as a no then" she sighed "is that Joey, who you're texting?"

"No, it's Jake" I admitted "he's coming over this afternoon"

"What time this afternoon?" she asked

"2pm" I replied

"You're gonna have to rearrange" she proclaimed

"Why? I've got no plans" I informed her

"You have actually. I've booked you a scan" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously

"You've what?" I questioned

"You need to have a scan to make sure everything's okay" she replied "so we're going, whether you like it or not"

"You do realise how bad it's gonna look me rearranging on Jake?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "But at this moment in time, what's more important?"

Later on that afternoon I made my way back into the house after my scan, not being able to stop staring at the picture. He or she was going to be mine in a matter of months. Taking my coat off, I placed the scan picture in my handbag, ready to show Dad when he got home from work when the doorbell rang…

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way in the back door of number 5 with the key Lauren had given me, immediately hearing her voice in the hallway. Shutting the door behind me, I crept to the kitchen door, whispering an expletive as I knocked her handbag from where it hung on the chair onto the floor, the contents scattering all over. As I began to clear it up, there was something my eyes found immediately, something I hadn't expected to see, not for a long time anyway…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hi" I greeted Jake as I opened the front door to him "come in"

"You okay? What were all the texts and calls about?" he questioned

"I need to ask you something" I admitted "and I don't want you to freak out but are you able to have kids?"

"Are you?" he inquired

"Just answer the question, Jake, please" I begged "can you or can't you?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I've had the snip. Is it Joey's?"

"Yeah" I whispered "yeah, it's Joey's"

"Good luck" he replied, smiling at me warmly, kissing my cheek softly "you're gonna be a great Mum"

JOEY'S POV:

I sat down at the kitchen table, my eyes fixated on the scan picture. No wonder Lauren had been so off recently. She was pregnant. I heard the kitchen door open and yet I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the scan, her voice breaking the silence…

"What're you doing here?" she questioned

"I came to see you" I informed her, continuing to look at the scan picture

"How did you find that? It was in my handbag" she inquired

"I knocked it off the chair and found it when I was picking everything up" I explained "is this why you've been so off with me lately?"

I finally tore my eyes away from the scan picture, turning to face her, her head nodding, signalling yes… "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I had to know who the Dad was first"

"You didn't know?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "Every time Jake and I slept together we used protection but I just had to be sure. I couldn't tell you and then find out there was a possibility it could've been his"

"That was him you were talking to in the hallway, wasn't it?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I know who the Dad is, Joey. It's you"

I stayed silent for a matter of minutes; trying to digest the news I was going to be a Dad… "How far along are you?"

"Just over three months" she informed me "say something, Joey, are you happy? Angry? What?"

"I'm happy, Lauren" I assured her, entwining my hand with hers "but I need to go"

"What? Where?" she questioned

"I'll see you later" I informed her

**Where's Joey going, I wonder?**


	21. Chapter 21

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way over to Janine's, banging on the door until she opened it…

"Do you mind? Scarlett's asleep" she informed me

"Sorry but we need to talk" I admitted "can I come in?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, moving out of the doorway to let me in…

"So what's wrong?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as we made our way into the living room

"I'm breaking up with you" I informed her

"You're what?" she questioned

"I'm breaking up with you" I replied

"Why?" she asked

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in shock for five or so minutes after Joey had left the house. He said he'd been happy, so why had he walked away? Wiping my tears, I made my way out of the kitchen and out of the house, knowing exactly where he'd be…

"God, what is it with you Branning's and banging on doors" Janine proclaimed as she opened the front door to me

"Joey's here, isn't he?" I questioned

"Yeah, breaking up with me so he says" she informed me

"You are?" I asked as he walked to the living room doorway, coming into view

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"I guess I should be here too then" I admitted, stepping inside, shutting the door behind me

"Excuse me but why?" Janine asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because Lauren and me are together. We never split up" Joey informed her

"Hang on, what?" she questioned

"We've been together and we've been playing you, trying to get a confession out of you about what happened on Halloween" Joey replied

"This was all your idea, wasn't it?" Janine inquired, turning to face me

"I suggested it, but then we rubbished it. Joey acted on it" I informed her

"You little" she proclaimed, shoving me backwards into the door

"Janine, get off her" Joey shouted, pulling her away from me

"Why should I?" she inquired

"Because she's pregnant with my baby" he informed her

"What? Little Miss. Alcoholic is pregnant?" she questioned

"Lauren, go home" Joey begged

"I'm not leaving you" I informed him

"Bless. He'll be fine. I won't stab him like I did Michael" she assured me

"What?" I asked

"What?" she questioned

"You stabbed Michael?" Joey inquired "and my sister's rotting in a prison cell?"

"I did, but Alice stabbed him and killed him" she replied

"You should be in jail" I hissed "you're sick"

"Says she who's having her cousin's baby?" she inquired

"I should go to the police, tell them what you've just told us" Joey informed her

"And who'd believe you? There's no witnesses" she chuckled

"Isn't there?" Dad's voice questioned

"What're you doing here?" I inquired, shocked

"I saw you hurry across here. I shouted but you didn't hear me, so I came across to see what all the fuss was about" he explained

"The police still won't believe you" she sighed

"Maybe not, but there's two witnesses here to the assault on my daughter" Dad informed her "so either way, charges will be pressed"

"It was a poxy shove" she scoffed

"That could've caused a miscarriage" he replied "and you still pushed her. No one here to back up us saying that you knocked her unconscious"

"Lying to the police. Tut tut, Max" she chuckled

"You're one to talk" he stated "so what's it gonna be? You either go to the police and tell them you stabbed Michael telling them Alice did it in self-defence or we go to the police ourselves. It's up to you"

**What's Janine gonna do?**


	22. Chapter 22

LAUREN'S POV:

Janine had decided to go to the police, telling them the truth that Alice had stabbed Michael in self-defence. I sat in the living room, my hands shaking with nerves as Joey spoke to the solicitor he'd arranged for Alice on the phone in the kitchen…

"Here you go, babe" Dad stated, handing me a mug of tea

"What's going on in there? How does the conversation sound?" I questioned, taking the mug from him

"Positive by all accounts" he admitted, sitting down next to me, taking a sip of his tea

"I hope you're right" I sighed, setting my mug down on the table, sitting back on the sofa

"What did he say?" I asked Joey as he walked into the living room

"The police are going to question Alice again soon and see if hers and the statement Janine has made match. If they do, she'll be released on bail pending the trial" he replied

"Why does Alice need to go on trial?" I inquired

"She still stabbed Michael, Lauren. I know it was in self-defence but she still did it" he sighed "she can't just get away with it. She knows it and I know it, but the solicitor's optimistic about the charge being dropped to manslaughter"

I smiled at him weakly and nodded my head in understanding… "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Do something that'll take my mind off Alice until I hear any more news" he admitted

"How about we go for a walk?" I suggested "I could do with some fresh air"

"You sure you're feeling up to it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, leaning across to kiss Dad's cheek before standing up, making my way out of the living room, Joey following…

"This is nice" I sighed contentedly as Joey and I walked through the market hand-in-hand

"What is?" he inquired

"This, holding hands" I admitted "we've never really done it before"

"Sure we have" he proclaimed

"Once or twice, but not for a long time" I informed him "it's nice to be able to hold your hand in public and not have to worry about Janine catching us"

Smiling at me warmly, he ran his thumb across my knuckle, our walk continuing…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hi, so what happened?" I asked as Alice's solicitor rang me as Lauren and I sat in the caf "right, okay. So what happens now then? She stays in hospital to have her transfusion and then she can come home? Great, thank you so much. Yeah, I'll speak to you soon. Okay, bye"

"Good news, I take it?" Lauren questioned

"Yeah" I informed her "the statements match up. Alice is coming home after her transfusion"

"What about the trial?" she inquired

"That'll still go ahead" I replied "but it'll be a manslaughter charge"

"You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me as she entwined her hand with mine

"I will be when I've got my little sister home" I admitted

**So Alice is coming home, well, until the trial anyway. What happens next?**


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, Al, welcome home" I greeted her as she and Joey walked in the front door of number 23

"Thanks. It's good to be home" she admitted as Joey helped her into the living room

"It's good to have you back" I informed her as Joey settled her on the sofa, me covering her with a blanket "how're you feeling?"

"Tired and weak" she replied "but that's normal. You two go and do what you've got planned. I'm just gonna sleep"

"Are you sure?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as we stood in the doorway

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she assured him "and if I'm not I'll call you. Go on, don't put your lives on hold for me"

I smiled at her warmly and felt Joey entwine his hand with mine, leading me from the room, shutting the door behind us…

"Do we have plans for today?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope, but I was thinking maybe we could go for a drive? Get some lunch somewhere?" he suggested "get away from here for a bit. We've got a lot to discuss"

I nodded my head in agreement… "Are you okay about leaving Alice?"

"No, but I've gotta be, haven't I?" he questioned "she'll not thank me for being overprotective"

I smiled at him warmly and stroked his cheek, kissing him softly… "Okay. In that case then, I'll nip home and get changed. I'll meet you at your car in about twenty minutes?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he kissed me softly once again and walked me to the door…

JOEY'S POV:

Leaving the house twenty minutes later, I saw Lauren making her way across the Square to me. Smiling at her warmly, I unlocked my car and opened the passenger door for her, shutting the door behind her as she climbed in. Making my way round to my side of the car, I saw Janine watching from her living room window. Watching her for a couple more minutes, I climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving us away from the Square…

"How did you know about this place?" Lauren questioned as we pulled into a restaurant car park almost an hour later

"I used to drive past it quite a lot" I admitted "do you like the look of it?"

"Yeah" she informed me, unfastening her seatbelt "let's go and eat, shall we?"

I nodded my head in agreement, both of us climbing out the car, my hand entwining with Lauren's as we made our way inside…

LAUREN'S POV:

"What do we need to talk about first?" I inquired as Joey returned to the table with our drinks

"Living arrangements" he informed me, placing his hand on my stomach "when this one's here, I wanna be part of it all. The nappy changing, the early morning feeds, everything"

"You do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "I wanna be a hands on father, be a better one than my Dad was to me and Al"

"So what do we do then?" I asked

"You could move into number 23 with me and Al?" he suggested

"And you're sure we're ready for it?" I inquired

"I know we are" he informed me, moving his hand from my stomach to my cheek "so what do you say?"

"Yes" I replied, leaning forwards and kissing him softly


	24. Chapter 24

"I can't believe it, my eldest is moving out" Dad sighed as he helped carry my belongings down the stairs

"I'm only across the Square, Dad" I replied "it's not as if I'm moving to Timbuck Two"

"I know. It'll just be weird not hearing you bickering with Abi and asking to borrow money every five minutes" he admitted

"Hey, I haven't borrowed money off you in ages" I proclaimed

"I'm joking, Lauren" he informed me "but babe, seriously, I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks, Dad" I replied, smiling at him warmly as the doorbell rang "that'll be Joey"

"You better answer it then, hadn't you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Hello, pregnant person here" I sighed, rolling my eyes as I walked to the door, opening it to Joey

"All ready?" he questioned

"Pretty much I think" I replied "you okay moving these boxes on your own?"

"There's not many" he stated "I'm sure I'll be fine. You concentrate on getting you and our precious little cargo over the road"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing him softly… "Yes, boss"

"She won't be saying that for long" Dad chuckled "you'll be saying it to her"

"Don't I know it?" he asked

"Hello, I'm right here" I proclaimed "come on, Mr, shift it"

"Yes, boss" he replied, smirking at Dad as he spoke

"Hey, Al" I greeted her as Joey and I made our way into the house

"Hey. Is there anything I can do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Apart from rest?" Joey inquired "which you should be doing. Why aren't you on the sofa?"

"It's boring" she admitted "and I feel fine. I actually feel like going for a walk"

"The doctor said take it easy" he sighed

"And he also said light exercise" she replied

"How about, Alice and I go and do some food shopping?" I suggested "whilst you move me in?"

"And who's gonna help me move you in?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We're nearly done. There's only a few more boxes to collect from Dad's" I informed him "I'm sure you'll be fine"

"So that's it, is it? I get no say?" he asked

"Pretty much" I replied "you're okay with that, right?"

"Do I have any other choice?" he questioned

"No, not really" I informed him

"Then yeah, I'm fine with it" he stated, making his way up the stairs, boxes in hand

"So, you ready then?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at Alice as Joey disappeared

She nodded her head, signalling yes, both of us making our way out of the house. Linking arms as we made our way out onto the Square, we began to walk, Alice stopping in her tracks as we came face-to-face with Janine…

"Alice, can we talk?" she questioned

"What about? The fact that you tried to get me sent down for murder?" she inquired "no we can't"

"Alice, please. Let me explain" she begged

"Janine, just leave it, yeah?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

She watched me for a couple of minutes before sighing heavily and nodding her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her weakly, I caught up to Alice who had made her way over to the Minute Mart, beginning the food shop…


	25. Chapter 25

"There you are. I was beginning to think you'd got lost" Joey chuckled as Alice and I walked into the house a little while later

"I'm gonna go for a lie down" Alice informed us, making her way up the stairs

"Al?" Joey questioned

"Leave her, Joe" I replied, squeezing his arm "can you help me with these please?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, we made our way into the kitchen… "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I admitted, beginning to unpack the shopping

"Don't lie to me, Lauren" he sighed "what happened?"

"We saw Janine" I informed him "she asked to speak to Alice and I think it shook her up a bit"

"She asked to speak to her? Did she say anything else?" he inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "She just wanted to talk"

"What did Alice say?" he questioned

"Basically there was nothing to talk about because she was willing to have her sent down for murder" I replied "and then she walked off. I think Janine was hoping I'd say I'd talk to her, get her to understand"

"Should I go and see if she's okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "Leave her for a while. She'll come down when she's ready"

Smiling at me warmly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, turning me to face him, kissing me softly… "If I haven't said it before, I'm really happy you're here"

"So am I" I informed him, winding my arms around his neck "we're gonna be happy, aren't we? Me, you and this one?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'm gonna make sure of it"

Leaning forwards, I kissed him softly… "You've got a shift at the club tonight, right?"

"Yeah, 9pm till midnight" he informed me

"Better get preparing some food for my man then, hadn't I?" I suggested

Smiling at me warmly, he nodded his head, signalling yes… "What're we having?"

"Spicy chicken and wedges" I informed him "how does that sound?"

"Beautiful, just like the woman cooking it" he replied, kissing my neck softly

After I'd finished washing up after dinner and Joey had gone for a shower and to get organised for work, I made my way into the living room, sitting down on the arm of the sofa…

"Hey" Alice greeted me

"Hey, how you doing?" I questioned

"Okay thanks. Did Janine say anything to you?" she asked

I shook my head, signalling no… "I thought she was going to though"

"I don't know why she expects me to listen to her after what she did" she admitted

"That's Janine, Al" I replied "she thinks everyone will forgive and forget"

"What do you think will happen to her now she's changed her statement?" she inquired

"I don't know" I informed her "it depends what she's said"

Smiling at me warmly… "Thank you, Lauren, for everything. Keeping my brother sane, keeping me sane, even with everything you're going through"

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go and have a bath and get into my pyjamas. Seeing as though Joey's at work, do you want to watch a movie, just me and you? Something girly that he won't complain about?" I suggested

"I'd love that" she admitted "and as thanks, I'll even share my secret chocolate stash"

"I am privileged" I proclaimed "I'll see you in a bit"

JOEY'S POV:

"So what're you and my sister gonna do whilst I go to work then?" I questioned as Lauren moved around our bedroom getting changed into her pyjamas

"We're going to watch a girly movie and just relax" she informed me

"While I slave away serving people drinks all night?" he inquired

"Joey, it's a Wednesday. How busy is an East-end club going to be?" she asked

"You'd be surprised" I replied "sorry I have to go, what with it being your first night here"

"It's okay" she assured me "you'd better be getting going or else you're gonna be late"

Nodding my head in agreement, I stood up and kissed her softly… "See you in bed?"

"See you in bed" she mirrored, smiling at me as I walked out of the bedroom


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

As the film credits on "No Strings Attached" rolled, I reached for the DVD remote control on the coffee table, pressing stop, standing up and making my way to the TV, taking the DVD from the player, putting it back into it's case and onto the shelf attached to the wall at the side. Turning back to the sofa, I saw Alice was fast asleep. Smiling at her, I made my way back over to her, bending down and shaking her gently awake…

"Mm" she groaned, stretching as she awoke

"Hey, sleepy head" I chuckled

"Hi" she greeted me "what time is it?"

"11:30pm" I informed her "why don't you get off to bed?"

"That's a good idea" she replied, standing up, folding the blanket up she'd wrapped herself in "night, Lauren"

"Night, Al" I mirrored, smiling at her warmly as she left the room

When Alice had left the room and I'd heard her bedroom door shut behind her, I'd made sure the living room was clean and tidy and made my way into the kitchen, rinsing mine and Alice's drinks glasses and the bowl of popcorn we'd shared. Leaving them to drain, I dried my hands and organised Joey and I a drink each, making my way out of the room and upstairs. Leaving the bathroom after washing my face and brushing my teeth, I made my way back into the bedroom and climbed into bed, snuggling down under the covers…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey, I didn't expect you to still be awake" I admitted as I walked into the room to see Lauren was still awake

"Haven't long been in bed" she informed me "how was work?"

"Slow and dead like you suspected" I replied "glad to be home"

"You're not the only one" she admitted, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating her smile as I stripped, pulling my tracksuit bottoms onto my legs, I climbed into bed, wrapping my arms around her tightly as she snuggled into me, her fingers drawing patterns on my bare chest…

"Was Al okay?" I questioned, running my hand through her hair

"Yeah, fine" she replied "I think the run-in with Janine just shook her up a bit, that's all"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, kissing Lauren's forehead softly… "I should thank you, I guess"

"For what?" she questioned

"Everything. You're going through a lot yourself yet you've been here for me and Alice non-stop, regardless of how you feel" I replied "you're an amazing girl, Lauren"

"Thanks" she sighed "but I love you and I love Al, so it's a no-brainer really"

Kissing her forehead again, I reached up and switched my bedside table light off, both of us quickly falling asleep…

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke before Joey, smiling contentedly as I watched him continue to sleep. Leaning forwards, I kissed his lips softly, running my tongue across his lips, pulling away as he granted my mouth access, smirking as he groaned when I pulled away. Watching him, I saw his eye crack open and his eyebrow raise. Smiling at him, I lowered my lips to his neck, kissing the skin softly, continuing down his chest to his stomach…

"What're you doing, Branning?" he asked

"I suddenly thought, we've not christened this bed yet" I informed him

"We christened it when we were together" he replied

"Yeah, but that doesn't count now I've moved in" I admitted

"Really?" he inquired

"Really" I mirrored, playing with the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms

"Are you trying to seduce me by any chance?" he asked

"Possibly" I informed him, running my hand to his crotch, rubbing softly, smiling as I heard a groan escape his mouth "is it working?"

I looked up at him, seeing him nod his head, signalling yes. Smirking with triumph, I began to remove his tracksuit bottoms and boxers, sliding under the covers, slipping him into my mouth as I pushed the confines down to his ankles…

JOEY'S POV:

Pulling Lauren back up to me as I felt myself teeter on the edge of ecstasy, I kissed her passionately, rolling her underneath me. Running my hands down her sides, I slid them under the vest top she was wearing, drawing patterns onto the skin of her stomach and hips. We continued to kiss, me lifting the top higher and higher up her body as our mouths continued to fight for dominance. Lifting it over her head, I threw it to the floor, beginning to kiss my way down her body…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's mouth on my mound was working me up into a frenzy and as his tongue flicked across my clit, I bit down on my bottom lip hard to stop myself from screaming, my hips pushing against him as he continued to work on me as I calmed. Kissing his way back up my body, I felt his length brush against my soaking folds. Sighing contentedly, I locked my legs around his waist, smiling at him as we came face-to-face again…

JOEY'S POV:

As I pushed myself into Lauren, our hands entwined and our lips connected, muffling our moans and groans. Beginning to move, I pushed my tongue into Lauren's mouth as I felt her lift her hips to meet my thrusts, pushing us both even closer to the edge…

LAUREN'S POV:

"That beats a morning jog any day of the week" I admitted as Joey and I lay together a mess of limbs afterwards

"Burns the same amount of calories so I've heard" Joey informed me

I turned my head towards him and smirked, leaning forwards and kissing his lips… "I suppose we better get out of bed and get this day started, hadn't we?"

"I'm quite happy where I am" he admitted as I climbed out of bed clad in just my underwear, pulling my pyjama bottoms onto my legs

"Perve" I chuckled, throwing his tracksuit bottoms at him


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked Joey as he walked into the house, kissing me softly as I made my way down the stairs with a basket of washing ready to go into the washing machine

"Good thanks, how was yours?" he questioned as he followed me into the kitchen

"Busy! I've scrubbed this place from top to bottom, changed all the bedding and now I'm starting on our washing as well as Alice's" I informed him

"You have been busy, but don't you think you should be taking it easy seeing as though you're not just looking after yourself now?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Alice said the exact same thing" I replied "and I've taken breaks and made sure I've drank and ate plenty. Don't worry, I'm fine. Can I get back to it now?"

"Nope. The washing can wait till tomorrow. Your Dad told me to tell you he's taking us out tonight, no arguments" he informed me

"What? I've just put a lasagne in the oven" I sighed

"That can wait till tomorrow too" he replied "come on, babe, it's been ages since you and I have been out"

"What about Alice?" I inquired

"Your Dad wants her to come too. He wants it to be a family night out" he informed me

"Better go and have a shower then, hadn't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly before kissing me softly as I made my way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

"You look amazing, babe" I sighed as Lauren made her way downstairs to Alice and I

"No I don't, I look fat and frumpy" she proclaimed

"You don't" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind "does she, Al?"

"Joey's right, Lauren, you look lovely" Alice informed her

"Thanks, Al" she replied, smiling at her warmly

"So you believe Al when she says it but not me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You're the one who got me into this mess" she chuckled, grabbing her coat from the hook "come on, let's go"

Smirking at her, I entwined my hand with hers, leading the three of us out of the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey, Alice and I arrived at The Vic a few minutes later, Joey making his way to the bar for our drinks as Alice and I made our way over to the table Dad, Abi and Jay had acquired…

"Hey, babe" Dad greeted me, hugging me tightly

"Hi" I mirrored "thanks for this. I think it'll do Alice the world of good"

"You're welcome" he replied "hi, Alice, good to see you"

"Good to see you too, Uncle Max" she admitted, hugging him back as he hugged her, both of us sitting down

Joey made his way to the table a couple of minutes later with our drinks, greeting everyone as he sat down next to me and removed his jacket. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he took a sip of his drink, the six of us falling into easy conversation…

"You've got to be kidding me" I sighed after we'd eaten

"What?" Joey questioned

"Don't make it obvious but look who's just walked in" I replied

"This is her local. We can't expect to not bump into her" he stated

I smiled at him weakly and rested my head on his shoulder, our hands that were entwined resting in his lap…

"What do you want?" Dad suddenly asked, my head raising to find Janine stood next to the table

"To talk to Alice" she informed him

"Well I don't want to speak to you" Alice replied

"You heard her" I stated "you can go now"

"Alice, please" she begged

"No, Janine" she proclaimed "you expect everything to go back to normal but the truth is, you tried to frame me for murder. You lied to the police and made everyone think badly of me. The reason I ended up in hospital, that was your fault. You can rot as far as I'm concerned"

"Janine, you should go" Joey sighed

"Don't you dare tell me what I should or shouldn't do" she proclaimed "you were the one cheating on your pretty little pregnant girlfriend"

"It wasn't cheating. Lauren was aware of everything that was going on and I didn't have any feelings for you, ever" I informed her "it was all a ploy to get you to confess"

"This isn't over" she replied

**So, is Janine right? Is it not over, or is it?**


	28. Chapter 28

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning Lauren and I were sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when a knock at the door sounded. Making my way through the hallway to the front door, I opened it to two policemen…

"Mr. Branning, I take it?" one inquired

"That's me. How can I help you?" I asked

"We'd like you to accompany us down to the station for questioning on an alleged threat" he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"We have reason to believe that you told Ms. Butcher that if she didn't change her statement regarding your sister's case then you'd hurt her" he explained "so we're going to need you to come down to the station with us to answer some questions"

"What's going on?" Lauren inquired

"Go back into the kitchen, babe" I replied

"No. What's going on?" she questioned

"Janine's told the police I threatened her into changing her statement" I informed her

"What? No, Joey wouldn't do that" she proclaimed

"Babe, the baby. Calm down and go back in the kitchen, please" I begged

"Mr. Branning, are you going to come to the station willingly or are we going to have to arrest you?" the officer questioned

"I'll come" I informed him "can I just have a minute with my girlfriend please?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, I sighed and turned to Lauren, backing us further into the house…

"Why is she doing this to us?" she asked, tears spilling from her eyes

"I don't know, baby" I admitted, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs "but I need you to be strong, okay? Stay here, call your Dad and ask him to come down to the station and give me an alibi. He's the only one that can"

"I can too" she replied

"No, it's too stressful for you and the baby" I informed her "I want you to stay here and call your Dad, please?"

Sighing heavily, she nodded her head, signalling yes… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, kissing her softly

LAUREN'S POV:

I watched Joey be escorted to the police car, the car driving away from the Square. As I was about to shut the door, Janine walked past, a smile on her face. Ignoring my gut to go out and have a go at her, I shut the door behind me and made my way into the kitchen, calling Dad as Joey had asked…


	29. Chapter 29

MAX'S POV:

"What's taking so long? I've given him an alibi" I proclaimed

"Mr. Branning, you need to calm down" the officer in reception told me

"Do I? He's not done anything wrong. Janine's lying through her teeth. His girlfriend, my pregnant daughter is at home worried sick about what's going to happen so excuse me for not being calm" I replied

"Mr. Branning still has to be interviewed about the alleged threat, I'm afraid" he informed me

"Fine" I sighed "I'm going outside for a cigarette and to let my daughter know what's happening"

"Daddy" Lauren proclaimed as she picked up the phone on the second ring

"Hi, babe" I greeted her

"Daddy, what's happening?" she questioned

"He's still been interviewed" I informed her

"But he didn't do anything wrong" she sighed, her voice breaking

"I know he didn't, but as I've just been told, they still have to interview him about the alleged threat" I explained "he'll be home before you know it though, don't you worry"

"Don't say that, Dad, because you don't know for sure" she replied "Janine's manipulative and she can get what she wants if she knows the right people. Joey could be locked up today"

"Babe, don't think like that" I begged "Joey will be home with you before you know it"

"I hope so" she admitted "if you see him, can you tell him I love him please?"

"Course I will" I informed her "you stay where you are and make sure you rest, okay?"

"I will, Dad. Thanks for letting me know what's going on" she stated "see you soon"

JOEY'S POV:

"So what's happening then? When do I get to go home?" I questioned as my interviewer walked back into the room

"Seeing as though you refused to have a solicitor present, everything's taking a little bit longer" she informed me as she filled in some paperwork "just one more thing, Mr. Branning, do you have any idea how Ms. Butcher managed to get a black eye?"

"What?" I inquired

"When she came in to make her statement this morning, she had a black eye" she replied "any idea as to how she got it?"

"Nope" I replied "and you can ask my Uncle who's in reception. She came into the pub last night and told us that it wasn't over. She didn't have a black eye then"

"Are you sure you didn't maybe make your excuses to leave and go after her?" she asked

"No I didn't" I informed her "me and my family stayed at the pub and finished our drinks and then I went home with my pregnant girlfriend and sister. You can ask them as well"

LAUREN'S POV:

A couple of hours later of anxious sitting and waiting in the living room, I heard the front door open. Quickly climbing out of the chair I hurried into the hallway, sighing heavily as I saw Joey stood in the doorway. Standing on the spot shell shocked for a moment, I finally hurried over to him and threw my arms around his neck, running my hand through his hair…

"Thank God" I proclaimed, burying my head into the crook of his neck

"It's okay, babe, I'm here" he assured me, keeping a tight hold of me as I felt him move us backwards and into the house

"What happened? What did the police say?" I questioned as we finally pulled away from each other

"There's not enough evidence for Janine's threat to be valid. According to the officer who interviewed me, Janine had a black eye when she went to give her statement" he admitted

"Hang on, what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She had a black eye" he informed me

"She didn't when she walked past this morning" I replied

"Are you sure?" Dad's voice asked. I hadn't even known he was here…

"Yeah. She was stood in the gardens watching as Joey was driven off" I explained "she looked directly at me and there was no black eye"

"That scheming, lying, conniving little" Joey hissed

"Joe" I sighed, entwining my hand with his

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay" he assured me, stroking his thumb across my knuckle

"Is it?" I questioned "we both know she won't stop until she's had her revenge on us"

**So Janine's plan was foiled with not enough evidence… What do you think she has in store for next time, if there is a next time, that is?**


	30. Chapter 30

LAUREN'S POV:

The next few weeks on the Janine front were quiet, and before either of us knew it, it was our three-month scan. We'd decided to find out the sex of the baby so we could be organised and prepared for when he/she arrived. Saying goodbye to Alice, Joey and I made our way to his car that afternoon, climbing in and driving off to the hospital…

Whilst Joey was checking us in and getting us a cup of tea, I took my phone from my bag to put it on silent, seeing I had a text message. Thinking it'd be a good luck from Dad, I opened it, shocked by what I read instead…

"_Your baby's gonna die"_

Quickly composing myself, I put my phone on silent and watched as Joey made his way over to me. Forcing a smile onto my face, he reciprocated and handed me my drink…

"You okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" I admitted

"Everything's gonna be fine" he assured me, entwining his free hand with mine

I smiled at him warmly, his presence relaxing me immediately…

"Lauren Branning" the midwife called as Joey and I finished our teas. Standing up, we followed her into the room, Joey helping me onto the bed, removing my shoes as I got myself comfortable…

"And is this Daddy?" she questioned as she got herself sorted

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Everything's sorted now"

"Good, I'm glad, because your blood pressure was a little too high last time" she admitted "we'll check it in a bit, just to make sure. How is everything anyway?"

"Okay thank you" I informed her "keeping myself busy but making sure I'm getting enough rest and relaxation too. Joey's making sure of that"

"That's the sign of a good Dad" she replied, smiling at us both warmly "so, are you ready to see your baby?"

Glancing at Joey, we both nodded our heads, the nurse beginning the scan…

"And here's your baby" she informed us a couple of minutes later "as you can tell they've got a strong and healthy heartbeat. Are you both interested in knowing the sex? I know you said you were last time, Lauren"

"We are" I replied

"Well I'm pleased to tell you you're having a girl. Congratulations" she admitted

"A mini you" Joey whispered as his eyes stayed fixated on the screen "doesn't get better than that"

"I'll just do my routine checks and then I'll leave you to get organised and have your pictures and DVD waiting at reception" she explained "if you'd like to roll your sleeve up please, Lauren, I'll just take your blood pressure"

Nodding my head in understanding, I rolled up my sleeve, watching as she wrapped the cuff around my arm…

"Still a little high, Lauren" she admitted "I'd like to get it down a fraction more to be satisfied. If you can, can you make your next appointment for a month's time please?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, knowing exactly why my blood pressure was high. Nodding my head, signalling yes, she smiled at me warmly and jotted some things down in my notes…

"Okay, I'll see you next time then" she informed us "it was nice to meet you too, Joey"

"You too" he mirrored, shaking her hand before she left the room

"What's got you so stressed, eh?" he questioned as I began to put my shoes back on

"I don't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "maybe just nervousness"

"Maybe" he replied "but I don't want anything happening to you or this one so make sure you do as the midwife tells you, plenty of rest, okay?"

"Yes, boss" I sighed, smirking at him as I did so

Reciprocating my smirk, he kissed me softly, entwining his hand with mine before we left the room…


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV:

Since the text that I'd received at the hospital, I'd been on edge constantly, looking over my shoulder every single time I went out, making sure all the doors and windows were locked when I was home alone. I was scared…

"Lauren, babe, why's the door bolted?" Joey's voice asked as I sat in the living room

"Sorry, I must've done it automatically when I came home from the shops" I informed him as I made my way into the hallway, unbolting the door and letting him in

"Do you feel okay? You look exhausted" he admitted

"Charming" I chuckled "I'm fine. It's just since our little girl's started to fidget, she's been keeping me awake at night"

"Why don't you try and get a couple of hours now whilst I'm home?" he suggested

"Only if you come with me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Lauren" he sighed "I'm meant to be here doing paperwork for your Dad"

"Come on, Joey, please" I begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist "and besides, you know I always sleep better with you next to me"

"Fine" he replied, holding his hand out to me

Smiling at him triumphantly, I took his hand and let him lead me up the stairs, ignoring my phone vibrating in my cardigan pocket as he led us into our bedroom. Sitting me down on the bed, he took my shoes off and eased my legs onto the bed, earning a smile from me as I placed my phone onto the bedside table and snuggled into the pillows as Joey made his way to his side of the bed, pulling off his shoes too, pulling the throw at the bottom of the bed over us as I snuggled into him, wrapping it around us both, the last thing I felt was Joey's hand running through my hair as I fell asleep…

JOEY'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, seeing Lauren's phone vibrate across the bedside table where she'd sat it when we'd come to bed. Picking it up, I saw it was a withheld number…

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone "hello? Who is this?"

The dial tone sounded and I looked at the screen, seeing that whoever had rang had hung up. Sighing heavily, I was about to lock the keypad when I saw a text alert. Looking down at Lauren, she was fast asleep, her head buried into the pillow. Opening it, I was shocked by what I saw…

"_Your baby is gonna be disgusting and fall for it's cousin, just like it's Mummy"_

Glancing down at her again, I kept a hold of her phone and climbed off the bed, making my way downstairs, needing some space and time to think…

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up to an empty room, Joey nowhere to be seen. Rubbing my sleep-filled eyes, I reached to the bedside table for my phone, finding it not there, confusion washing over me. Pulling my slippers onto my feet, I made my way downstairs, finding Joey sat in the living room…

"Hey, you" I greeted him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind

"When were you gonna tell me?" he asked

"Tell you what?" I questioned, pulling away from him

"About these" he replied, handing me my phone, the screen the texts I'd been receiving "or were you just gonna go through it on your own and send your blood pressure sky high, risking both you and our baby?"

"Joey, I can explain" I informed him

"Go on then, I'm listening" he stated, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

"I, I" I began "I knew you'd fly off the handle"

"Really good explanation, Lauren" he proclaimed "of course I'm going to fly off the handle. This person is threatening our unborn daughter and you thought it'd be a good idea to keep it from me?"

"Not a good idea as such" I admitted "just for the best until I came up with a plan"

"And what sort of plan would you come up with?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I informed him "I hadn't got that far yet. Joey, please don't be angry with me"

"I'm not angry with you" he replied, entwining his hand with mine as it sat on my lap "I'm just worried, babe. I don't want this stressing you out and any harm coming to you or this one"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I admitted

He smiled at me weakly in reply, running his thumb across my knuckle… "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"At first I thought Janine but then I had to think would she? She's got Scarlett and she knows how hard it is to have your baby be at risk, to not know whether they're going to live or die" I explained

"Well we can't rule her out" he replied "and you do know what needs to happen now, right?"

I shook my head, signalling no, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion…

"Babe, we have to go to the police, we need to report this" he informed me

"What exactly are they gonna do?" I inquired

"I don't know, babe, but I'm sure they can do something" he assured me

"I'm not sure, Joey" I admitted "maybe we should just ride it out? Whoever it is will get bored eventually"

"And what happens in that time?" he asked "you collapse due to stress and lose our baby? Have to spend God knows how many months in hospital? No, I'm not having that"

I stayed silent and swallowed a lump in my throat, my hormones mixed with my emotions threatening to bubble to the surface. Smiling at him through tear-filled eyes, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I love you" I informed him, leaning down to kiss him softly

"I love you too" he mirrored, resting his hand on my bump "and this one"


	32. Chapter 32

LAUREN'S POV:

"Where're you going?" I asked Joey as he moved from the sofa where we'd been sat for the past half-an-hour

"I should probably go and ring the police" he informed me "you've not changed your mind, have you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "Can we wait till tomorrow though? A few more hours isn't gonna make much difference, is it?"

"Lauren" he sighed, running his hands over his face

I stood up and made my way over to him, ignoring the pain in my stomach. Taking his cheeks in my hands, I made him look at me…

"I just want to have a clear head for when I speak to them" I admitted

Watching me for a few moments, he sighed and nodded his head, signalling yes… "Okay, tomorrow"

Smiling at him warmly, I kissed him softly… "Shall I make a start on dinner?"

"No, sit down, and I'll go and get us Chinese. Your usual?" he inquired

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I did as he said and sat down, placing my hand on my stomach as he walked out of the room, ignoring the pain…

JOEY'S POV:

"You okay, babe? You're quieter than usual" I asked Lauren as we sat watching TV after our Chinese

She nodded her head against my chest, signalling yes… "Just tired"

"How about you go and get an early night then?" I suggested

"I think I might just do that" she admitted, looking up at me before standing up

Smiling at her, she leant down and kissed me softly… "See you soon?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm just gonna finish watching this and I'll be up"

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into the bathroom after grabbing my pyjamas from mine and Joey's bedroom. Changing out of my clothes, I looked down at my growing-by-the-day bump, noticing there was a few splotches of blood on my legs. Swallowing nervously, I pulled my knickers down, seeing the material stained with blood. Hurrying back into the bedroom, I grabbed a change of underwear too, pulling a sanitary towel from my drawer. Finishing off in the bathroom, I took my knickers into the bedroom with me, burying them in mine and Joey's washing basket. Climbing into bed, I snuggled down into the sheets, hoping that me ignoring all of this would be okay…

I woke up in the middle of the night, pain shooting through my stomach. Glancing at Joey who was fast asleep, I climbed out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs to the house phone, dialling 999. I needed an ambulance and now. Before anyone answered, however, everything turned black as I fell to the floor…

**Sorry guys, is Lauren going to be okay? And what about the baby?**


	33. Chapter 33

JOEY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Rubbing my sleep-filled eyes, I looked up at the ceiling when Alice's ear-shattering scream of my name broke through the house…

"Alice, what is?" I questioned as I reached the top of the stairs, my whole body freezing as I saw Lauren collapsed on the hallway floor

"Joey, what shall I do?" she asked "Joey, talk to me, Joey"

"Call an ambulance" I whispered, hurrying down the stairs to Lauren, cradling her in my arms "Lauren, baby, come on, wake up, babe, please"

"Should I let Uncle Max and Abi know?" Alice inquired as I sat cradling Lauren

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Placing her hand on my shoulder, I heard her press some buttons on the phone…

"Uncle Max?" she questioned "yeah, it's me, Alice. You better come over. Something's happened. Lauren's collapsed, we're not sure how long she's been there. Okay, bye"

A couple of seconds later, a loud banging on the door sounded, Alice opening it, Max hurrying over to us… "What happened?"

"I don't know" I admitted "we were in bed and then Alice shouted me. I don't know how long she's been here, what's wrong, anything"

"Joey, Uncle Max, you need to move. The paramedics are here" Alice informed us

"I'm not leaving her. Not until I know she and my little girl are okay" I replied

"Joey, come on" Max sighed "let the paramedics do their job"

"Next of kin?" one of the paramedics questioned

"That's me" I informed her "I'm her partner. She's almost 4 months pregnant. Is she gonna be okay? Is our baby?"

"I'm afraid I can't say until the doctors have examined her" she replied "are you coming in the ambulance with us?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, following them out of the house as Lauren was placed onto a stretcher and moved to the ambulance…

"Joey, what's wrong?" Janine questioned worriedly

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Max asked

"Excuse me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"My pregnant daughter is being taken to hospital because of stress you've caused. Stay away from my family, Janine" he replied

"This isn't my fault" she proclaimed

"Max, leave it. I don't have the time or the energy" I sighed, climbing into the ambulance

"Call me if you need anything, okay, Joey?" she inquired, standing outside the ambulance doors

I sighed and turned to Lauren, entwining my hand with hers, the doors being shut behind us…

**Is Lauren going to be okay? And if she is, will the baby be too?**


	34. Chapter 34

LAUREN'S POV:

I could feel my eyes slowly begin to open I don't know how long later. When I finally managed to prise them apart, I came face-to-face with a white ceiling. Glancing to my side, I saw a nurse on the other side of the room…

"What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice hoarse

"Ah, Lauren" she greeted me "how're you feeling, love?"

"Not too bad" I admitted "why am I here? What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "I remember going downstairs to get something to drink and beforehand I found blood in my knickers. I don't remember anything else. Is my baby okay?"

"Luckily yes" she replied "you're both very lucky. You're both strong ladies by the looks of things"

"I shouldn't have ignored the pain" I sighed, resting my head back on my pillow

"Don't beat yourself up, Lauren" she stated, rubbing my arm soothingly "would you like me to bring your family in?"

"Please" I replied

Smiling at me warmly, she left the room, returning with Joey, Alice, Dad and Abi moments later…

"Hey" Joey greeted me as he walked over to my bed, kissing my forehead softly

"Hey" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he entwined his hand with mine "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You're okay and so is our baby, that's all I care about" he informed me

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand in mine… "Hey, Dad"

"Hey, babe" he greeted me "enough with the shocks, okay? You're gonna end up giving me a heart attack"

"Don't say that" I begged "I'm sorry, and I promise, no more shocks"

"Good girl" he replied, chuckling lightly as he kissed my forehead

JOEY'S POV:

Max, Abi and Alice had all gone back to the Square, Alice informing us she'd return later with a change of clothes and some toiletries for Lauren for when she was discharged…

"When can I go home?" she questioned as I sat by her bedside "I feel fine"

"The doctor will need to check you over first, Lauren" the nurse informed me "he'll be round shortly"

Nodding her head in understanding, she leant her head back on her pillows, shutting her eyes…

"Was it you who found me?" she asked me after a few minutes of silence

"No, Alice did" I replied "I was so scared though, Lauren. Why didn't you tell me anything was wrong?"

"I didn't want to stress you out or worry you anymore than you have been" she admitted "I know I should've, I'm sorry, Joey"

"It's okay, babe" I assured her "calm down, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, my thumb brushing over her knuckle, calming her down…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was discharged later that evening, under the strict instructions that I had rest, and plenty of it. Arriving back in the Square, Joey helped me out of the car whilst Alice grabbed my bag, the three of us being stopped by Janine as she walked out of her house…

"Nice to see you're home, Lauren. You had everybody worried this morning" she admitted

"What?" I questioned, glancing between her and Joey

"Janine saw you being put into the ambulance" he explained

I nodded my head in understanding… "Well both baby and I are fine now so nothing to worry about"

"That's good then" she replied "hope you're better soon"

Smiling at me, she made her way back into her house. Glancing at both Joey and Alice, confusion spread across our faces, we made our way into the house…


	35. Chapter 35

"And what do you think you're doing up?" Joey asked as I made my way out of the bathroom

"I've been to the toilet. There's some things a girl has to do alone" I informed him

"Enough with the attitude, Lauren" he sighed "I know you're bored and fed up but I don't want anything happening to you or our little girl, why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"It's not, I do understand, Joey" I assured him "I just wish I was able to walk around the house without you telling me off"

"I just worry, babe" he admitted

"I'm okay, Joey" I replied "it's been 5 days now and I feel okay, so please, go to work and stop worrying"

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I shot him a glare, him holding his hands up in defence… "Okay, I'm going. See you tonight"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled at him warmly as he kissed me softly and made his way downstairs and out of the house…

Later that afternoon, I was bored, extremely bored. Deciding to venture outside but not too far, I pulled my coat around me as I made my way out of the house, shutting the door behind me. Sneaking through the gardens so that Joey didn't see me from the car lot, I made my way to the swings, sitting down, enjoying the fresh air and the change of scenery…

"Ow" I hissed, doubling over in pain as a painful twinge shot through me. Composing myself, it happened again

"Lauren? Are you okay?" Janine's voice questioned, my head shooting up as she spoke. I shook my head, signalling no…

"What do you need? Joey, I can go and get him for you?" she suggested

"No, I don't need him to know I came out. I'm meant to be resting. Can you just get me to the hospital please?" I inquired

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I watched as she made her way over to me, helping me up from the swing, taking my weight as she led us to her car…

JOEY'S POV:

"I'm busy, Janine" I informed her as my phone rang, her number coming up on-screen

"It's Lauren, Joey" she admitted

"What?" I questioned "what's wrong with her? Why are you with her?"

"I found her at the swings. We're at the hospital" she informed me

"What? Why? Is she okay? Is our baby okay?" I inquired as I collected my things

"I'm not sure, they're doing tests on her" she replied

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can" I informed her, quickly locking up the car lot

**Is Lauren going to be okay? What could be wrong with her? And how's Joey going to react when he gets there?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, before we get started, just to make things clear; quite recently some guest reviewers have been very rude in asking me to update, using no manners whatsoever. For example, just yesterday I received a notification that someone had reviewed my Peter/Lola story "Weight Off My Shoulders" and when I opened it, all it said was "UPDATE!" – if that's the way I'm asked for an update, it'll just take me longer to write one. And also, I do have a thing called a life, which just so happens to be quite busy at the minute, so when I get round to writing, I will. Thank you…**

JOEY'S POV:

I rushed into the hospital and over to the reception desk, the receptionist looking at me strangely as I struggled to catch my breath so I could speak. As I was about to open my mouth, I heard Janine's voice say my name…

"Where is she?" I questioned

"Been examined" she informed me

"Has anyone said anything?" I asked

"Why would they say anything to me? I'm not family" she replied

"Thanks for bringing her in" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"You're welcome" she stated "I'm going to go"

I watched as she picked up her handbag from the floor and made her way out of the hospital. Leaning back against the wall, I closed my eyes, trying to digest everything that had happened…

LAUREN'S POV:

I laid on the bed after being examined, the midwife turning to me… "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Lauren, but you're very lucky"

I smiled at her weakly… "What was the pain?"

"Braxton Hicks contractions" she informed me "normally the pain is mild, but considering your last scare, the pain was more severe. Would you like me to go and tell the person who brought you in?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOEY'S POV:

The midwife Lauren and I had seen last time she was here made her way out of the room, spotting me immediately… "Joey"

"Hi, you've not seen Lauren, have you?" I questioned

"She's in there" she informed me, motioning to the room she'd just come out of

"Can I go in?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Just go steady though. She's fragile and very annoyed with herself for not following doctor's orders"

I nodded my head in understanding, smiling at her reassuringly... "I just wanna see her"

"In you go then" she replied "by the way, the woman who brought her in, is she here?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "She's just left"

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she informed me, opening the door for me to make my way into Lauren's room

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey" I whispered "I'm so, so sorry, please don't be angry with me"

"Calm down, babe" he begged "it's fine, I'm not angry with you, I promise"

"You're not?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no… "I understand I was being too protective, and I should've known you'd go and rebel"

"I shouldn't of though, should I?" I inquired

"No you shouldn't. I'm just glad you and our little one are okay" he admitted

"From now on, I'll do whatever you tell me to" I informed him

"Really?" he asked, a smirk on his face

"Within reason" I replied, rolling my eyes at his insinuation "I am sorry"

"I know you are" he stated, stroking his fingers through my hair, kissing me softly


	37. Chapter 37

**Despite writing a note on some of my other chapters earlier in the week, I am still receiving rude comments about not updating my Joey/Lauren stories often enough. Again, I'll reiterate, I have a life, a busy one at that, it's coming up to Christmas and things are pretty hectic as I have a job and I have a family that I do want to spend time with. I don't just spend every spare second writing. And as for the stories I update, 1, that is my choice, and 2, seeing as though Joey is leaving soon, has anyone ever thought my inspiration may be lacking? Obviously not… **

**To the people who are lovely and leave comments and send me feedback, I appreciate every single one. As for you rude people, why don't you enrol in Manners School?**

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd been on my best behaviour since been discharged from hospital and to be honest; having Joey look after me was something I could get used to. For the week he'd taken off work, we'd spent most days curled up in bed fighting the cold weather, snuggled up under the covers, watching TV and rubbish films and eating junk food…

"Ah, you are awake" he chuckled softly as he walked into the bedroom, breakfast tray in hand

"Barely" I admitted "what is all this?"

"Breakfast in bed" he informed me "pancakes and croissants"

"Are you trying to kill me? How am I meant to burn off all these calories?" I inquired

"I can think of a way or two" he replied, smirking at me as he moved onto the bed

"How's that then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he moved to hover over me

"Well it includes you, me and this bed" he explained

"What if I don't want to stay in bed all day?" I asked, smirking up at him

"Well you did say you'd whatever I said, and I say you stay in bed" he replied

"I said within reason" I informed him "and anyway, I'm meant to be resting. What you've got in mind doesn't include resting"

"It does afterwards" he chuckled, capturing his lips with mine

"That's okay then" I mumbled against his lips, moaning as he slid his tongue into my mouth

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were laid in bed together, her back against my front, my hand resting on her bump, both of us dozing after our mid-morning's activities. My body shot up as I felt something kick against my hand, Lauren turning to me, our eyes locking instantly…

"Was that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Hello, baby girl"

Slipping under the covers, I slid the t-shirt of mine Lauren had pulled on up her body and kissed her bump softly, smiling against her skin as I felt a few more little kicks…

"Someone likes Daddy" she chuckled as I emerged from under the covers and kissed her softly

"Course she does. She's gonna be a Daddy's girl" I informed her

"So does that mean you'll be getting up to do the 3am feeds then?" she questioned

"Seeing as though that's the time I get in most mornings from the club, yeah" I replied

"I'll hold you to that, Branning" she informed me, kissing me softly "better get up, hadn't we?"

"Why? We haven't got anything to do today" I stated

"Haven't we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Joey, we need to start planning, making lists of things we need for when this one arrives, and most importantly, I need to tell Alice and my lot that this one has started to make her presence known"

"Okay, okay, okay" I sighed, climbing out of bed, pulling my boxers onto my body, earning a wolf-whistle from Lauren

"And you call me a perve?" I inquired

Smirking at me, she made her way out of the room and into the bathroom…


	38. Chapter 38

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. Confused as to why, I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body, glancing across the landing to see Joey stood in the spare bedroom…

"Morning, handsome" I greeted him as I arrived in the doorway "what're you doing?"

"Hey, beautiful" he mirrored "just thinking maybe I should get a head start on decorating in here?"

"What were you thinking?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"A theme wall, I don't know, Angelina Ballerina or something" he admitted "and then the rest of the walls a really light pink. And whilst I'm getting started, maybe you and Alice could go baby shopping and get everything we need?"

"But that's something we're meant to do together" I sighed

"Babe, I know it is" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist "but before we know it, the baby's gonna be here and if I don't get started now, she's not gonna have anywhere to sleep, plus I have work this afternoon, and I know how much you like to shop"

"I'm not that bad" I proclaimed, hitting him playfully

"So, we're agreed? You and Alice are gonna go baby shopping and I'll get started in here?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll go and get sorted. Get there before they get too busy. Where's your wallet?"

"In my jeans that are draped on the back of my chair" he informed me, kissing me softly "but don't go too mad, okay?"

"I promise" I replied, smiling at him warmly as I made my way out of the room "I'll leave you and your genius to it"

Later on that morning, Alice and I made our way to the high street, arriving in Mothercare… "There's so much choice, where do we even start?"

"The big stuff first I think; pram, cot, Moses basket, that sorta thing" Alice replied

"Thank God you're here, Little Miss. Organised" I chuckled, nudging her playfully

"Come on" she proclaimed, dragging me down to the pram section of the shop

Two hours later and I was officially dead. As Alice waited in the queue at Starbucks for our drinks, I glanced down at all the bags around us, being snapped from my trance as I heard my phone ringing in my bag, smiling as I saw it was Joey calling…

"Hey" I greeted him

"Hi" he mirrored "how's shopping going?"

"Good, we're done" I informed him "we're just having a drink and then coming home"

"That was fast" he proclaimed, shocked

"What do you expect when I have your sister with me?" I inquired

"True, true" he chuckled "I'll see you soon then I guess? Bye, babe, love you"

"Love you too" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone as Alice arrived at the table

"My brother?" she questioned

"No, my other lover" I informed her, smirking playfully "yeah, it was Joey. He wanted to see how we were getting on"

"Bet he was shocked we were done, wasn't he?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "So am I"

"Well not to blow my own trumpet or anything, but when you have me with you, what do you expect?" she inquired

I chuckled at her and took a sip of my drink… "Thanks for today, Al, it's been lovely"

"Yeah it has" she replied "and listen to me, don't listen to what people say about you and Joey. The only thing that matters is that you love each other and that your little girl is gonna be the most loved little thing ever, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at her warmly… "I know people will have their opinions, but I'm too happy to care"

"That's good" she stated "as long as you keep that attitude, things are gonna stay great"

**So sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long, but Christmas/New Year were manic hectic! You're lucky you're getting an update out of me today, as I'm off work poorly, but I was bored when I woke up so… As for the next chapter, I'm not too sure when it'll be as I'm having real trouble with finding inspiration now Joey's gone. Fingers crossed it'll be soon though…**


End file.
